Tear's of Led
by DarkWingedLuver
Summary: Yori is a young artist healing from painful scars made by her classmates. To make matters worse her first love moves away. But then she moves to Japan.There she lives with her Aunt and new male cousin. Will living there heal her? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone! This is my second story ever posted on I hope you all enjoy it and please be aware of the fact that I myself, created every single character and the story itself so please no copying. Thank you. Also this is an anime, not necessarily a realistic one but from my own imagination.

* * *

**

**--Flashback--**

**Note: The setting coming up is in America.**

It was a bright and sunny day. The birds were singing and the trees were showing off a bright fresh greenish color. On a quiet street stood a little mansion. There was a young girl playing on her very own play structure in the back yard. A gold colored puppy was chasing the young girl barking happily. There was also a young woman sitting in a grass sun chair holing a brush in her hand and had her hair tied in a long braid. Joyfully the little girl skipped towards the young woman.

"Mommy! Mommy! What are you doing? Can I see?" asked a young girl about the age of five with golden yellow curls and big brown eyes.

"Mommy's painting a picture Yori. Do you want to see?" asked the mother.

"Yeah! Yeah! I wanna see! …What is it mommy?" asked the young girl named Yori.

" …It's a picture of all three of us. Your father, you, and I. It's been three years since your father died in that car accident…" The mother quietly said under her breath. Yori didn't hear the last part and kept talking.

"…Is Frono in there too mommy?" asked Yori.

"He can be. I'll paint him chewing on a bone." Chuckled the mother.

"Mommy…today at school the teacher was teaching us about dog breeds and then during free time, lots of the kids started calling me a half breed. Just because I don't look American like they do they said." Said Yori as she was about to cry. Yori tried to wipe away her tears with her little hand but her mother dropped her paintbrush and quickly embraced Yori in a warming hug. "They said I didn't look like anything! Why mommy? Why do I look like this? You don't look like me, you have gold hair and sky blue eyes. Why mommy?"

"…You were too young to remember but your father was Japanese. He was also an artist; he sculpted objects and people. You look more like him honey." The mother tried to force a smile.

"Daddy? I had a daddy? What was he like?" asked Yori. The mother began to tell Yori all about her unknown father; about when they were dating all the way until he past away. Yori listened attentively and when her mother finished, she proudly smiled. "Mommy you know what? I'm going to be an artist! Just like you and daddy! Just you watch! I'm gonna be better than both of you!"

"I hope so honey. Your daddy and I would love for you to grow up and be an artist just like us. It's our dream." Smiled the mother as she hugged her young daughter. Suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Hello Ms. Goldenfield. Is Yori in?" asked a young boy.

"Jess!" shouted Yori happily.

"Hi Yori. T-There's something I need to tell you…" said Jess.

"Well, why don't you youngsters go into the large yard and play?" suggested Yori's mother. The two kids quickly ran inside and out into the yard laughing happily together.

"Why hello Frono!" greeted Jess. Jess was two years older than Yori so he was more mature. Jess had blonde gold curly short hair and sky blue eyes. He had a smile that made any girl twinkle in her eyes. But Yori was his best friend since childbirth. Frono licked Jess's hand as Jess fed him a biscuit. "Good boy Frono! Have you been protecting lady Yori?" Frono barked happily wagging his tail.

"Good. After all, we made a deal. You can live with princess Yori as long as you protect her." Reminded Jess.

"Yay! I'm a princess!" smiled Yori.

"That's right. You will always be my princess Yori." Smiled Jess as he stared deeply into Yori's eyes. Suddenly, he bent in and kissed her. Yori blush uncontrollably but bent in and kissed him back. They shared Yori's first kiss before Jess told Yori what he had been meaning to tell her. "Listen to me Yori…tomorrow morning I will leave for Japan. I'm going to attend art school there so I can improve my skills. I heard there's this number one art high school I want to go to. Only seven more years until I can apply there. But until then, I will keep sending you letters in the mail. I'll miss you a lot, I-I love you Yori." Yori's eyes widened; she was just about to cry. Tears began to squeeze their way out as she winced and forced them back.

"Jess you can't go! What will I do without my Prince! Jess! I-I love you too! Y-You can't! Jess you can't! I won't let you!" yelled Yori. Jess pushed Yori to the ground and stared sadly into her eyes.

"You have to understand Yori! Art is my life! I can't just let this opportunity slip! You just have to understand how I feel! I-I'll miss you! I will! I promise to see you again soon okay? Please, don't cry. Don't cry." Shouted Jess as his eyes began to water. He forced one last kiss on Yori and ran out the front door leaving her on the grass in shock.

**--End of Flashback--**

It's been nine since years since Jess left for Japan. Yori had learned to develop a love for art and her drawings and paintings were so emotional. She had grown into a fine young woman with long gold wavy hair and beautiful brown horse eyes. She was slender and had a smile that made you all warm inside. The only problem with her…was that she was a loner. No one talked to her because of the way she looked. The kids at school still called her ugly but not only because of the different way she looked, but because they were jealous of her beauty. Most of the girls called her names and picked on her, the boys just tried not to look at her. Even though she was a loner she had become one of the most beautiful girls in the school. But because of the teasing and the departure of Jess, she had become a quiet girl, barely talking. She felt weak without Jess and to make matters worst, a few months ago she noticed that her mother had been feeling ill lately. Everything was falling apart.

Jess and Yori had been mailing letters to each other since he left…but ever since last year he hasn't been responding. Yori began to worry that she would never be able to see his bright smile ever again. That she would never be able to tell him all her feelings and emotions that were locked up inside of her.

The bell rang as all the students gathered in the classroom. The teacher was just about to talk about their essays when suddenly, the principle assistant came running in. The teacher quickly walked outside and after a few seconds called for Yori to go to the Hospital. Her mother had fainted during her dance class!

When Yori reached the hospital her heart was beating faster than ever! She had to catch a cab to ride over but there was so much traffic that it made her anxious with fear. She asked the receptionist which room Glora Goldenfield was in. (That's her mother's name) The receptionist said on the sixth floor and Yori ran to the elevator. But it was so slow that she decided to go up the stairs. She ran as fast as she could, she wasn't very athletic. Finally after five minutes, she reached the top and raced to her mother's room.

"Mom!" shouted Yori as she gasped at her mother's sight. Her mother had her golden hair all tangled and her face looked old and wrinkled. Yori was tired as heck but quickly dropped by her mother's side. "Mom! What happened? Tell me!"

"…Honey…I-I didn't tell you before but I have cancer. It's grown pretty big lately and the doctor says it can't be helped. I-I won't live very long…" said Yori's mother.

"Mom-!" started Yori.

"Yori… please listen to me! Honey…I want you to fulfill your dream as an artist! You have the talent, the imagination. Go to Japan and attend the top art high school for young artists with special gifts; "APETW" Artistic People Entering The World. You know…the one Jess is studying at." Exclaimed Yori's mother.

"J-Jess was accepted? So that's why he stopped replying…" thought Yori.

" I've already arranged for you to stay with your aunt Kura in Japan. Please honey, don't only do this for your self but for me as well! I want to be able to see you shine, for people to notice you!" shouted Yori's mother. 

"…h-how long do you have…" started Yori.

"Till tonight." Replied her mother in tears.

"T-Tonight? …Mom…I-I-I love you! You can't leave me! Don't leave me alone! You're all I have left!" shouted Yori as she stayed by her mother's side up until the last breath was taken, then… her mother died that night.

The next morning, Yori carried Frono in a little dog purse and hopped onto the first flight to Japan. After long hours…she finally reached Japan airport. She only knew a little Japanese…enough to communicate but her English was a lot stronger by far. She sighed and when she stepped off the plane, she noticed a middle-aged woman waving at her. It must be her aunt she figured. She slowly walked towards the waving woman and the woman hugged Yori tightly.

"Y-You're Yori…I just know you are. I-I've been waiting for you. I'm sorry about your mother…I'm Kura…your father's sister." Exclaimed Aunt Kura.

"…." Yori didn't say anything. She couldn't find the words to speak. She was still in shock from her mother's death.

"Let's get you home first. You were just a little baby when I saw you last. My, how you've grown into such a beautiful young lady! A nice body too, I bet you catch a lot of attention don't you? How old are you now anyway?" Exclaimed Aunt Kura. Aunt Kura had learned some English so it wasn't too bad communicating with her. Yori blushed from the compliment. From this comment she knew that she'd instantly be able to get along with her new Aunt. Yori pushed her words and came up with a weak reply.

"Umm thank you and well it sometimes happens. I'm fourteen years old. Oh and to warn you, my Japanese isn't very good…" confessed Yori.

"Don't worry darling, I don't expect your Japanese to be perfect, after all you're coming from America where you mostly speak English. While you're here you'll learn so much Japanese that soon you'll be more comfortable speaking that language instead of English." Laughed Aunt Kura.

"Jolly woman isn't she…" thought Yori.

After an hour of driving, they reached Aunt Kura's home; all the lights were on.

"Oh! Kiyoshi must be home! Oh I'm sorry you see, Kiyoshi is my son. His father died a few months ago. So now its just us two living in this small house. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…He's also applying for APETW high school. Don't worry, he's a pretty calm kid, he's nice and very polite; almost like you, you know? He's the same age as you too." explained Aunt Kura.

"No, no and it's fine. It'll be a new experience. I've never lived in a house with a boy before…" confessed Yori.

"Oh you're such a cute girl Yori. Please come inside and I'll introduce you to him. He speaks better English than I do." Laughed Aunt Kura.

"Umm okay." Replied Yori quietly.

"Kiyoshi dear are you home?" shouted Aunt Kura.

"Yeah mom! Be right there!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"I have someone I bet you'd love to meet." Laughed Aunt Kura.

"Whatever mom. I'll be right down, just give me a sec." Replied Kiyoshi.

"Come on Yori, let's just go into the kitchen. He'll be down soon and don't worry. He'll love to meet you." Smiled Aunt Kura. "Can I boil you some Jasmine tea?"

"Umm thank you. I'd love some." Yori replied.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so that was chapter one of my new story! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to please review at the end! I'd love to see what you all think; is it weird, bad, sweet, sad. Just any emotions or thoughts you may feel or think. In the next chapter…we get to meet Kiyoshi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi everybody! Here's chappie two! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much to all my readers who've reviewed my story! It really means a lot to me! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own every single thing in this story. –smiles-- So please, no copying. Thank you!

* * *

**

"So…Yori…tell me about yourself." Asked Aunt Kura.

"Umm…I…I draw." Started Yori.

"That's good. Here, the tea's ready." Said Aunt Kura as Yori politely sipped her tea.

"S-She doesn't find me unusual…" thought Yori. Suddenly, soft thumping sounds were heard as a tall figure appeared at the doorway.

" What did you want to show me mom?" asked a calm voice.

"Oh Kiyoshi! Good, this here is Yori. She's your Aunt Goldenfield's daughter. She's the same age as you and is applying for APETW as well." Explained Aunt Kura. Kiyoshi had medium length black hair and soft brown eyes. He wasn't fat and wasn't skinny; he was tall and wore his school shirt with the buttons opened up. He leaned against the door as Aunt Kura continued introducing Yori. "She'll be living with us from now on. You see…her mother past away a few days ago and her father died when she was but a baby…she has no where else to go."

"…Fine with me. I'm Kiyoshi. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to finish my art project for APETW." Said Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi quickly walked back upstairs; Aunt Kura sighed.

"Umm…nice to meet you…" Yori said too late.

"There's just no way getting through to that boy. He's so quiet; please excuse his rudeness, all he cares about is his art. But truly, he's a very sweet and generous boy. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to." Sighed Aunt Kura. Yori had her hands cupped together as she forced a few words out of her mouth.

"Umm…I-If you don't mind telling me…umm…what did he mean by art project?" asked Yori.

" Oh it's just a project that you must do in order to apply for APETW. That's the only way to get in. You go to this fair and display your project. All the teachers of APETW will judge them and a few days later, they send you a letter telling you whether you're accepted in or not." Explained Aunt Kura. "So Yori, what are you planning to do for your project?"

"I…uh…don't know." Replied Yori. Yori truly didn't know…but if Jess were at APETW then maybe…just maybe she'd get to see him.

"Well, it's getting late. Get some shut eye okay hon?" smiled Aunt Kura.

"All right. Thank you Aunt Kura." Bowed Yori.

"No problem!" replied Aunt Kura. "Tomorrow you should start on your project though. Maybe I'll ask Kiyoshi to take you out for a walk. What do you say? I'm sure he'd love to and it'd be a great way for you both to learn more about each other."

"Oh umm…really you don't have to." Blushed Yori.

While in bed, Yori thought to herself. What would she do for a project? What would her mom do? Then thinking about the project made her think about Jess. How long it had been since she had seen him last and if she were to be accepted into APETW then she'd be able to see him everyday. The thought made her smile. She gasped. She hadn't smiled ever since Jess left but yet, tonight right in this new house, she smiled for the very first time in a while. Tonight she made a decision. She would try and be her old self as if Jess had never left, as if her old classmates hadn't picked on her and as if her mother hadn't past away. But she knew that this path would take a while. She would have to get used to having people around her again and to smile like she did. But she wouldn't give up, mommy and daddy wouldn't want her to.

Yori decided she couldn't get any sleep, jet lag got to her. After dozens of tries she got up and walked through the halls. It was quiet and dark, there were no sounds and the silence spooked her. She glanced at an open door and noticed a shining light. She crept closer to the door and peeked in. There in a wooden chair was Kiyoshi fallen asleep on his canvas. It seems he had just finished his project. Yori gasped at the finished painting. It was so perfected that she had never seen anything like it! The painting was almost similar to her mother's style…Kiyoshi suddenly stirred and Yori quickly fled back to her room as quietly as she could. She had no idea that students applying for APETW were so artistic! Surely she wouldn't get in she thought; her art pieces were not as well put together, nor did they have a true meaning like Kiyoshi's.

--**The Next Morning**--

Yori awoke with a small yawn, took a shower and then slipped on a yellow flower sundress.

"Guess what Yori, I've convinced Kiyoshi to take you to the park! Yay! I'm so proud of myself! I hope you guys have fun. Oh, here's Kiyoshi now." Laughed Aunt Kura.

"Mom, stop making a fool of yourself. Please excuse my mother, she can go overboard sometimes. Ready to go?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Umm…sure." Replied Yori. Yori tried not to stare but couldn't help side glancing at Kiyoshi as they walked. He must catch a lot of attention around here thought Yori. Today he was wearing a tight white sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and three long necklaces dangling down. He had two piercings on his right ear and a silver ring on his middle finger. He stuck his hands in his pockets and just kept looking forward. Suddenly, he broke the long silence.

"So, I hear you're from America. You sure look like you are." Stated Kiyoshi.

"Umm…thanks… I think". Replied Yori.

"You're the quiet type aren't you? Sigh what a shame. You're pretty cute too. I don't mind quiet girls though. S-So don't feel awkward around me because you're making it harder for me to get to know you." Said Kiyoshi. Yori blushed but kept looking down.

"I'm sorry…I-I wasn't originally like this… it all started out when my closest friend and first love moved away, to here in Japan and I thought my world had ended." Started Yori. Kiyoshi stopped in his tracks stunned and looked down. He asked her to politely continue. "The day before he left, he confessed his love for me. Now can't you just imagine how I felt? He says he loves me and then he leaves me the next morning. The thought of never seeing him again, shut half my mind away. I couldn't find words to express myself. That's how I was drawn to become an artist. It helped me to express my feelings and inner emotions. But that's not all. Soon after my friend left, the kids at school started picking on me. They said I looked different, that I wasn't anything at all. Do you have any idea how it feels to be called nothing? No, I don't think you would. Then my mother died. The only person I had left in my life that actually cared about me; the person that always encouraged me had died right before my eyes. That's why…that's why this concluded me to never smile again. I mean why would I anyway… my life is so horrible." Exclaimed Yori.

"…You have a beautiful voice you know." Said Kiyoshi randomly.

"Umm…thanks…but I don't even know why I told you this…I've never told anyone and I just met you too. You wouldn't care anyhow…you know, I haven't talked this long since before Jess left…" exclaimed Yori.

"Jess huh? So I guess that was his name. Well, you have family here so cheer up." Smiled Kiyoshi. That was the first time Yori had seen him smile and it reminded her of Jess. That bright smile that assured you were safe; how she had missed it. Without thinking, she smiled back. Kiyoshi's eye's widened. "Y-You smiled. It's pretty, you shouldn't try to hide it."

"Uh-

"Hey aren't we suppose to go to the park. Come on or my mom will bug me about not taking you tomorrow." Chuckled Kiyoshi as he grabbed Yori's hand and guided her into the park. Yori was shocked but chuckled. How relaxed it felt to laugh, to let it all out.

**--Afterwards—**

"Hey mom! We're home!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi dear! Yori honey! Oh how I missed you today! I was so lonely! So very lonely without you two!" sobbed Aunt Kura as she hugged the two of them.

"Over dramatic aren't you? Are you drunk again?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Umm...uh…drunk?" started Yori.

"Well, how was the park? Was my little Kiyoshi nice? He didn't do anything inappropriate did he?" chuckled Aunt Kura.

"Mom… you should try and relax a little…you're scaring the shit out of me," said Kiyoshi.

"Aw Kiyoshi! Don't be so cruel to me!" fussed Aunt Kura.

"Okay…I'm starting to think Aunt Kura is a little awkward. But she drinks? She doesn't look like she'd be that type of woman…" Thought Yori.

"I mean seriously Kiyoshi, didn't you bother to at least offer and buy something for her? Jeez and you call yourself a gentlemen! I thought I taught you better!" Snickered Aunt Kura.

"All right mom, you can quit it now…" said Kiyoshi annoyed as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"So…Yori. What did you think." Smiled Aunt Kura.

"Wow…what a sudden change of face." Thought Yori. "It was fun."

"Good. You best better start on your art project tonight –hiccup—okay?" suggested Aunt Kura.

"Umm okay." Yori tried to force a fake smile. Aunt Kura really was drunk.

**--That night in her Bedroom—**

" Wow…I have an Aunt that drinks and a cousin that's too energetic –sigh—Oh well…now what should I do about my project? I guess I could paint a picture…but what would I paint? –sighs—Everything's so difficult to create…oh I know! Maybe I'll try and get to know Kiyoshi a little bit more. He's definitely not what Aunt Kura said he would be like. He's way too active and joyful. He's not quiet at all, but maybe he used to be... Say, maybe I'll try talking to him tonight." Thought Yori as she crawled off her bed and made way to Kiyoshi's bedroom. When she reached the door, she heard a cry from behind it and she hesitated but peeked through a crack. Her eyes widened. Kiyoshi was clutching a picture and crying! She quickly drew back but then his voice rang through her head.

"Yori? I heard you walking, you don't have to be afraid. Come on in. I was just…just yawning." Lied Kiyoshi.

"Umm…okay." Replied Yori. She tried to play along so that she would be able to communicate with him a little easier.

"Why did you come to my room? Is something wrong or something?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Umm no I just…just needed an idea for a project. Have any suggestions?" asked Yori.

"You know I'm competing with you for APETW so why should I help you…" started Kiyoshi.

"Oh umm…well umm…I was just thinking that you could help me as family…you know when someone in the family needs help you help them." Yori tried convincing Kiyoshi.

"Uh-huh…I see. But that still doesn't make a difference…whether we're family or not. I can't help you. I need to get into APETW. I can't allow someone even if it is a family member to prevent me from winning. Only twenty students out of eighty are picked. I'm sorry Yori." Said Kiyoshi.

"Oh…I umm…see." Replied Yori disappointed. "Well, at least can I get to know you? I mean… today you told me that you were trying to get to know me right? –leans up to his face—can I?" asked Yori. Kiyoshi was shocked at how close she was to his lips. He tried to scoot back but he couldn't move; his body wouldn't let him. A small sweat drop fell from his face as he tried to move his face as far from hers as he could.

"So can I?" asked Yori.

"Uh-…okay, okay! Just scoot back okay?" said Kiyoshi as he scratched his head; he blushed.

" –Chuckles—Oh sorry. –sweat drop—I didn't realize I was so close up to your face. Sorry!" Apologized Yori.

"No really…it's ok." Blushed Kiyoshi. Yori apologized once more before asking him a few questions.

"Umm, Kiyoshi? W-Why do you want to get into APETW so much?" Yori forced out, she was curious.

"…I-I almost have story as you…The girl I had a crush on got in to APETW so now I don't get to see her anymore. She used to go to my school. She was in last year's group. That's why…" confessed Kiyoshi. Yori gasped at how sad he looked. It was the first time she had ever seen him look down in the dumps.

"Oh…I-I'm sorry if you didn't want to tell me." Blushed Yori. Kiyoshi chuckled.

"No it's okay. After all, you're family." Kiyoshi tried to force a smile.

"Thanks…umm Kiyoshi…a few nights ago I made a decision. I'm going to try and be my old self again and to try and be stronger. I have to admit I'm pretty weak." Exclaimed Yori. Kiyoshi only stared into her eyes and at that moment, he noticed how beautiful she actually was. Her gold hair was let out and wavy, her brown eyes looked so sad but sparkled in the moonlight. Her nightgown was silky and shining; she looked like an angel. "W-What is it?"

"…Nothing." Lied Kiyoshi.

"Well, I'm getting some shut eye. I'm glad we could talk tonight. Thank you." Bowed Yori as she quietly walked back to her room. Kiyoshi took one last glance at her before going to bed. Maybe it was time to get over his past crush. She never noticed him before anyway. Maybe it was time to find someone new…someone like Yori. But then he shook the thought away. She was her cousin for crying out loud! He couldn't fall in love with her, or could he? The rest of the night was silent as the moon shined on the little house.

* * *

**AN: Well that was chappie 2! I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to please review like always! LoL! Thank you for reading "Tear's of Led"! I'm sorry if it's a little boring right now, I promise it'll be better once we go deeper into the actual plot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi Everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! Thank you so much! Well I hope you all enjoy this next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I own every single character and idea in this story. So please, no copying. Thank you!

* * *

**

--knock—knock—

"Mm hmm? W-Who's knocking…" mumbled Yori as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yori you up?" asked a voice.

"K-Kiyoshi? W-What are you doing up so early?" yawned Yori.

"Hey remember you asked me to help you on your project? Well, I changed my mind…-scratches head and blushes- I will help you." Smiled Kiyoshi.

"Really? Oh that will be wonderful! Thank you so much Kiyoshi!" bowed Yori.

"But I'm only going to help you pick something to paint. You are painting aren't you?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Yeah." Replied Yori delighted.

"Good. But…you'll have to pay a price." Snickered Kiyoshi.

"P-Price? Y-You mean I have to do something?" asked Yori confused.

" Yeah, you have to smile for me and wear a nice dress today." Smiled Kiyoshi pleased by what he did.

" W-What? I-I couldn't possibly…" started Yori shocked by her task.

"Come on. When I first took you out to the park you smiled for me and you didn't even know me." Winked Kiyoshi. "Besides, it's the only way to get me to help you" Yori blushed but forced a smile and that afternoon wore a short orange flower sundress while she talked with Kiyoshi about the project.

"All right so now try and find something you want to concentrate on. Close your eyes." Said Kiyoshi as he cupped her eyes from behind. "Done thinking yet?"

"Umm I don't think it's working." Said Yori.

"Hmm all right, how do you feel right now? Are there any hidden emotions deep inside of you? Any that you might want to express but just can't seem to?" asked Kiyoshi. "Close your eyes again and try to reach your inner emotions…"

"I-I feel them…I-I feel scared, confused, angry…and most of all sad…I-I can't stand these emotions Kiyoshi…H-how do I get rid of them? They're scaring me…They're dark and won't go away; the keep growing bigger and bigger. I'm scared…Kiyoshi…Kiyoshi?" said Yori.

"I'm right here Yori. Are you okay? W-What just happened?" asked Kiyoshi.

"—takes deep breaths—I-I don't know…I-I suddenly f-felt cold as ice…" said Yori.

"Maybe we shouldn't do that anymore…" said Kiyoshi. "Well, here this is the canvas and try to paint what you felt back there. Call me when you're done. I'll be in the living room snacking on shrimp chips." Smiled Kiyoshi.

"T-Thank you Kiyoshi." Bowed Yori.

"Sure thing." Replied Kiyoshi as he grabbed a bag of shrimp chips and plopped down on the sofa. "W-What happened back there…she was shaking uncontrollably and her skin felt cold for a second as if she had gone pale and was near death. I hope that doesn't happen again…" Yori sat outside on her wooden chair as she dabbed blue, gray, black, dark purple, and dark blue paint onto her pamphlet.

"Hmm…I guess I'll just let my hand guide me. That's what my mom always did." Thought Yori as she began painting. Hour's later Kiyoshi awoke from Yori's calling.

"…H-how did you come up with this? T-This is remarkable…I've never seen anyone paint like this…Yori…h-how did you-

" I just followed what my mom used to do." Smiled Yori. Kiyoshi only stared at her but then back at the painting and smiled.

"This painting is truly remarkable, the colors describe great emotion and fear. You're an artist all right. The judging is tomorrow so you better keep this safe until then." Smiled Kiyoshi as he handed Yori her painting. Kiyoshi was just about to walk back to his room when Yori called his name.

"Kiyoshi! Umm…Umm thank you. Thank you!" bowed Yori. Kiyoshi smiled and walked back inside.

**--The day of the APETW convention—**

"You kids ready?" asked Aunt Kura. "I can't believe the convention is today! I wish you two the best of luck, let me drop you guys off."

"Thank you Aunt Kura." Bowed Yori.

"Yeah thanks mom!" thanked Kiyoshi.

"Oh Yori stop bowing, you're family. I think of you as a daughter so you have no reason to bow." Smiled Aunt Kura as she hopped into the car. "Get in guys!"

"Hurry up Yori!" shouted Kiyoshi from the car.

"Don't rush her Kiyoshi!" silenced Aunt Kura.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm coming!" replied Yori as she came into view and hopped into the car.

**--At the Convention—**

"All right. We have ten minutes until the judging begins. Both of you put your projects up for display." Said Aunt Kura. Yori gasped.

"I-I left it back at the house! Oh no! I better go back and get it-

"Y-You what?" Kiyoshi raised his voice.

"I-I'm sorry! I'll go back and get it right away!" started Yori as she was just about to head for the door when Kiyoshi blocked her with his arm.

"Forget it. I'll go get it, just stay here and if I'm late stall the judges." Said Kiyoshi

"N-No I couldn't possibly-

"Go just get my project ready. I'll go get it for you." Demanded Kiyoshi as he rushed out the door.

"I-I'm sorry Kiyoshi!" shouted Yori as Aunt Kura rushed her to Kiyoshi's project. "But Kiyoshi is running back all by himself! I can't just let him suffer for me!"

"Calm down Yori…everything will be okay. Kiyoshi will make it back in time. Just go wait patiently by his artwork okay?" comforted Aunt Kura.

"-sniff- okay…" replied Yori. "I'm such a klutz…I can't even remember to bring my own project to the convention."

"Hey J! Take a look at that piece of artwork. What do you think?" laughed an unusual voice. Yori couldn't quite figure out what they were saying because they were talking in Japanese.

"Yeah, it's cool all right, but still not as good as ours. Considering we're juniors already studying at APETW." Laughed the other one. But this one had a strange accent to his Japanese.

"They must be from APETW…" suddenly, Yori gasped. She took a closer look as the boy earlier with the accent slowly walked up to her.

"Hey there. I'm J it's nice to meet you. You have a wonderful piece of art displayed here." Smiled the student.

"T-Thank you…Umm…A-Are you by any chance…J-Jess?" asked Yori in English. She was so shocked. If this were truly Jess then…then that would mean she actually did get to see him again! This was her chance to tell him everything that has happened! The student's eyes widened.

"Y-Yori…I-Is that you?" said Jess stunned. He quickly embraced her in a tight hug and held her in his arms for a few seconds. She leaned her head on his shoulder as his arm pushed her body closer to his.

"I-I missed you Yori…" said Jess as tears began pouring out of Yori's eyes.

"Oh Jess! I have so much to tell you! I-I'm living here in Japan now with my aunt Kura and cousin. I missed you so much! All nine years I've been so miserable without you! I really missed you!" cried Yori.

"It's all right Yori. I'm here now so there's no need to cry." Replied Jess as he smelled Yori's luscious hair. Suddenly, a loud speaker turned on as the announcer announced the beginning of the judging. Yori gasped.

"Oh dear! Jess when will I see you again? I need to go the judging is beginning!" said Yori as she stared into his blue eyes.

"I-If you get accepted into APETW and I bet you will, I'll see you around school. But give me your address and I'll visit you sometime too." Said Jess. Yori quickly wrote down her street address, home phone and cell phone. Then she gave Jess one last hug and ran off to Kiyoshi's project display. When she got there, the judges were just about to judge it.

"Are you the artist who painted this piece?" asked one of the judges.

"N-No sir…the real artist went to get something for me that I left behind…Please, just wait a little longer. I'm sure he'll be soon. Please!" begged Yori.

"I'm sorry young lady but if he-

"I'm here! Please! Don't disqualify me or her!" shouted Kiyoshi sweating as he set Yori's project onto the stand then walked over to his. This is my project, its called "Pond of Memories"." Said Kiyoshi. The judges looked at it, smelled it, touched it, and jotted down notes. Only one made a comment.

"This art piece is beautiful! That girl in the back ground…you can't see her face as if she's hidden…yet she's sitting right by the what I assume "the Pond of memories". Marvelous job!" complimented one of the judges.

"Thank you." Replied Kiyoshi.

"So young lady, let's say we look at yours now." Said a Judge.

"Oh! Yes! Of course! I-It's called "Tear's of Led"." Smiled Yori. The judge grunted and felt the texture, smelled it, and jotted down notes. Two judges commented.

"Your art work is so emotional! I love it, it really strikes me in the heart." Exclaimed one Judge.

"Yes, I agree. Your artwork is splendid! The choice of colors couldn't be better. From this art piece you can immediately tell how dark it is and that it is full of deep dark feelings. Wonderfully painted!" exclaimed the second judge. Yori blushed at their comments. Kiyoshi only smiled but didn't dare look at Yori when the judges were complimenting her piece.

**--After APETW Convention—**

"So they have to keep the art work until the acceptance letters are sent out?" asked Yori.

"…" Kiyoshi didn't say a word. Aunt Kura stared at him but then answered instead.

"Yes dear, that's how it always is." Replied Aunt Kura. The silence was killing her but she knew better than to lighten up the mood when Kiyoshi was in his bad mood. This happened last time too…when Rinu, his old crush left his school and went to study at APETW…Yori couldn't take any more of this heavy feeling in the air and spoke up.

"Umm thank you Aunt Kura for taking us all the way to the convention. Umm Kiyoshi…I'm really sorry that you had to run all the way home just to get my project. I'm really sorry so if you're mad at me because of that, please forgive me!" bowed Yori. Aunt Kura only chuckled and Kiyoshi only glanced at her for a second or two and then blushed,

"I-I'm not mad at you…I'm sorry if I might look like I am but I'm not. So stop worrying okay? I wanted to go and get your project; I didn't want you to be disqualified though it would've been better if you just brought it in the first place…" mumbled Kiyoshi.

"See! You are mad at me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" shouted Yori.

"Hey calm down! I said it was okay! Stop it before you hurt yourself…" blushed Kiyoshi. Yori chuckled as the three of them drove home together in the car.

**--That night—**

"What's wrong with me…today I was an apologizing maniac…I feel so useless and clumsy too… Today I was able to see Jess again! Oh he looks so different! Just seeing him made my heart leap with joy. I really did miss him, all that time when I was picked on at my old school… –Sighs- Kiyoshi must hate me now and I can't sleep, again! I hate jet lag! I still have it… I have to see whether he hates me or not. I'm going to go to his room." Thought Yori.

-Tiptoes to Kiyoshi's room-

"'K-Kiyoshi…are you up?" Yori tried to ask.

"Yeah. I see that you've stopped lingering around my door like you always do." Chuckled Kiyoshi. "That's good, it means you're starting to trust me." Yori blushed.

"Uh- Umm…well…I uh…was just wondering if you hate me…" asked Yori with as much courage as she could.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" Chuckled Kiyoshi.

" B-because today after the convention you barely talked to Aunt Kura nor to me…so I was worried that you might have been angry with me." Exclaimed Yori.

"…I-I wasn't angry with you…to tell you the truth I was just disappointed that only one judge complimented mine and jealous that two complimented yours. I-I'm sorry…acting jealous was stupid of me," Apologized Kiyoshi. Yori smiled and only patted him on the back.

"I understand. You were angry that because two judges complimented my artwork and only one complimented yours, that it would effect who might get accepted. You think that you're not going to get into APETW anymore, you're losing your hope." Said Yori. Kiyoshi was shocked by what she said. How did she find out? Could she read him? Could she look deep inside of his heart?

"H-How…" started Kiyoshi.

"I guessed." Smiled Yori. Kiyoshi practically fell off his bed when she answered.

"Y-you guessed? Great now I feel like an idiot…" mumbled Kiyoshi. Yori chuckled and they spent the rest of the night talking and laughing together.

* * *

**AN: So how was the third chappie everyone? I hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to please review! I'd really appreciate it. Thank you all for reading "Tear's of Led"!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello readers! Here's another beginning chappie. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own this whole story and every single character and idea in it. So please, no copying. Thank you!

* * *

**

**--A Few Days Later—**

"Children! Children wake up!" shouted Aunt Kura as she knocked on both doors at the same time. "Wake up children! The letters have come in! Wake up sleepy heads!"

"Mm hmm…quit yelling will you?" said Kiyoshi irritated from all-the ruckus.

"W-What did you say aunt Kura?" asked Yori.

"The letters! They're here! They're here! Open them hurry!" urged Aunt Kura.

"All right! All right! Mom please, quit your nagging! We're opening them, we're opening them." Replied Kiyoshi as he and Yori both tore open their letter. There was a strong silence before Aunt Kura broke it.

"So tell me you guys! What does it say!" demanded Aunt Kura. Suddenly, both faces shot up. Then both screamed and jumped for joy.

"I got in! I got in! I got accepted into APETW!" both screamed for joy. Then they stopped and stared at each other. Silence overthrew the voices again.

"Y-you got in too?" both said at the same time.

"Congratulations Kiyoshi!" said Yori.

"You too Yori." Smiled Kiyoshi. Today was the best day of their lives. They were accepted into the school of their dreams. "Hey look Yori, our projects were delivered back to us too."

"Yay! I wanted to save this picture. This is the best day that has happened to me in a long time. Well actually…that's only half-true. Coming to live here with you guys was the best day of my life. Aunt Kura, Kiyoshi, meeting you guys was the best thing that ever happened to me." Exclaimed Yori happily.

"Oh Yori…that's so sweet, we love you so much!" squealed Aunt Kura. She nudged Kiyoshi. "Right Kiyoshi? We love her right?"

"Hey quit nudging me!" replied Kiyoshi.

"Stop being me to me Kiyoshi! Answer me!" demanded Aunt Kura.

"Yeah. W-we love you…" said Kiyoshi as he scratched the back of his head. Yori smiled and gave them both a hug. Kiyoshi blushed.

"So, the letter said we'd start attending APETW the day after tomorrow." Exclaimed Kiyoshi.

"Yeah that's right huh? How come so early?" asked Yori. "They start earlier than any other high school…it's strange."

"I-I don't know. It is strange. Oh well, let-

**-DING DONG DING-**

"I wonder who that could be…" wondered Aunt Kura. Aunt Kura rushed to open the door and behind it stood a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello. This is the Shinao residence…how may I help you?" asked Aunt Kura.

"Hello. My name is Jess. Is Yori in?" asked Jess.

"Y-Yori? Why yes but..." started Aunt Kura.

"May I see her please?" asked Jess.

"Umm well…uh… Yori dear! Can you come here for a second? Without Kiyoshi." Shouted Aunt Kura from the doorway.

"Without me? What the hell is that suppose to mean mom!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"She's living with a guy?" thought Jess.

"I'll be right there!" replied Yori as she quickly ran upstairs and set her artwork on her bed.

"Ah yes, here she is. Yori dear, do you know who this is?" asked aunt Kura.

"J-Jess! Jess you came to visit me!" squealed Yori as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Woah…careful Yori." Said Jess as he caught her hug and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who the hell is that guy? How does he know Yori? Why is he hugging her like that?" thought Kiyoshi. (Ended up eavesdropping)

"Oh, so you're an old friend of Yori's. Well, please come on. I have a son named Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi dear! Come in here and introduce yourself!" shouted Aunt Kura. "Oh I'm sorry…my son is very stubborn."

"It's ok Ms. Shinao. He doesn't have to introduce himself if he doesn't want to." Replied Jess and then he gave Yori their secret smile, which meant "Time to go somewhere else."

"Well, umm Aunt Kura if you don't mind. We're going to go to the park. We'll be back by supper. Thank you for the tea." Said Yori as Jess clutched her hand firmly and they walked out the door.

"Oh yes, and thank you for the tea." Jess said quickly before leaving.

"Where the hell are they going? I better follow…" thought Kiyoshi. "Who does that guy think he is? Wait…now that I mention it. He's Jess, Yori's first love…she told me the second night she came to live here…I remember…"

**--In the Park—**

"It's been a while Yori…since we played in your large sun-lit backyard…" started Jess as he happily held Yori's hand lightly in his hand.

"Umm…yes it has…" blushed Yori. She was finally with Jess! Now was her chance to tell him everything. "Umm…Jess-

"Remember the time you caught a white butterfly in your hand and it tickled you? Then we named it Johnny? –laughs- then remember how it began to slow down moving up to the point where it didn't move at all and then you cried because you thought you had killed it and wouldn't touch a living creature ever again?" chuckled Jess.

"Yes…that was…a frightening time. I was so sure that I had killed the butterfly…" chuckled Yori.

"I haven't heard that chuckle in a long time Yori. I've really missed you. So, how's your mother?" asked Jess.

"…She died…the day before I came to live in Japan…" said Yori quietly. "I-I've been dying to tell you everything that has happened to me…will you listen?" Jess was taken back by the news of her mother's death.

"No wonder you're so different than before…you used to be a lot more active. I'm sorry about your mother…I am also sorry that I brought up the subject. You know that I will listen to anything you have to say. Let's sit." Said Jess. Jess's English speaking skills had decreased by living here. But she still understood him.

"A-After you left…after you forced that last kiss on me…I-I felt like my heart was turning around and spinning in circles. I didn't know how to react and you were leaving the next day…after that I became so confused that I guess…I guess I locked up my voice. I was nervous about everything I did and said and my words were forced when spoken. It wasn't easy…staying in this condition for nine years…I wouldn't tell anyone and my mother began to worry. She become so worried that one- day I realized that had worried herself to become sick. She tried to find a doctor or physiatrist, anyone at all that could help her daughter. But everyone time she found one, I would just push the physiatrist away…or ignore the doctor…when you left…my life practically ended. My voice had disappeared and my soul had fallen. The only image left of me was my appearance. Then that's when all the kids at school began throwing things and picking on me. I couldn't do anything to stop them, I was too weak. They ignored me and pulled pranks. Everyday I'd go home with at least sticky soda in my hair. It was horrible. I had no one to talk to, no one I could turn to. Then "that day" finally came. I was called by the principal assistant that my mother had fainted during her dance class…As soon as I heard the news my heart skipped a beat and I felt as if I had run out of air; I couldn't breathe. I was excused from class and caught a cab and drove to the hospital. When I got to the hospital…my mom's condition scared me. There were tubes in her skin and her face, looked old and dead. She motioned for me to come closer and I dropped by her bed. I cried and I stayed with her up until she died…she died that same night. Then the next day I came to Japan and each minute I was hoping to see you. I heard you got accepted into APETW…so I thought that if I were to be accepted then maybe, just maybe I'd be able to see how you've grown and tell you all this someday." Yori finished. Jess only stared into her eyes the whole time. He had a sincere look in his eyes and once she finished, he slightly smiled. He noticed that she was just about at her crying point and caught her right before it. He pulled her warmth close to him and gave her a long loving kiss. After the kiss Yori sniffled but sat quiet and blushing.

"Y-Yori…I-I'm sorry I had to leave you…I-I'm sorry I turned you into this shy girl. I'm sorry. But the reason I left wasn't because I didn't love you; I truly did loved you with my soul. It was because…I had to attend APETW High School…I just needed to and now that you were just accepted into APETW I can see you everyday just like we used to do at your house." Said Jess.

"Jess…b-but how did you, how did you know I was accepted?" asked Yori.

"I- uh…when I found out you were applying for APETW I immediately snuck into the file room and read the judge marks on your project. The score they gave you amazed me. AT first I though that I'd give you a little edge but then…I realized you were coming to APETW anyway. Your score was that good." Confessed Jess.

"R-Really? B-But isn't that cheating Jess? Going into a forbidden room and looking through files? You never did anything like that before…" said Yori.

"It was for you. I needed you by my side. Without you I was so depressed. Outside I may have looked like I was having fun but deep down inside you were all that I thought about. Even now Yori…I-I still love you…" said Jess as he held Yori's chin in his hand and then forced a hard kiss on her. He pulled her up while kissing her and pushed her onto the grass behind a bush. He was about to slide his hand inside her dress when suddenly, a large branch struck his head.

"You damn rat! Get away from Yori!" shouted a voice.

"Ouch! Who the hell are you?" asked Jess in pain.

"I'm Kiyoshi. –cracks his neck on each side—her cousin you jerk!" shouted Kiyoshi as he was just about to punch Jess.

"Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Jess.

"Get away from her! Y-You can't be the Jess she used to love…Yori would never love someone like you!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"-laughs- You think you know her? You only met her! You don't know how she used to be. She was wild and free just like a butterfly. But you don't knew that because you weren't there when she was a little kid!" shouted Jess as he punched Kiyoshi in the stomach.

"Stop it! Stop it! Kiyoshi how could you? T-This is Jess! The one I loved, how could you try and hurt him like this? You knew that I still loved him! Why? Stop it!" shouted Yori angrily. Her sudden angry shouting surprised Kiyoshi; he dropped the branch and quickly ran the other direction.

"What the hell was that for! She didn't have to shout at me like that!" cursed Kiyoshi. "That damned Jess…h-he can't be the real Jess…or can he?"

"J-Jess are you all right?" asked Yori concerned.

"Yeah…that damn bastard. I-I'm sorry Yori. I guess I haven't seen you in such a long time that I just want you real badly. That's the truth. I'm sorry Yori if I shocked you today." Confessed Jess. Yori began to cry, she had never yelled like that to anyone before…and what's worse was that she yelled at Kiyoshi. Jess walked her home and for the rest of the walk, neither of them said a word.

**--Arrived at the House—**

"Y-Yori I'm really sorry. Please forgive me! I acted like a real idiot today…please accept my apology…" apologized Jess. Yori forced a smile and gave him a short kiss on the lips before walking into the house. Jess tried to make the kiss longer but she departed her lips before he could. He stared at the girl he loved and what he had done to her by leaving her so long ago…it pained him…it pained him that he had hurt the girl he loved, and it pained him that he couldn't have her anymore.

"Aunt Kura? Are you-

"Oh hi –hiccup—honey…how was the walk? –hiccup- hmm?" asked Aunt Kura drunk.

"A-Aunt Kura a-are you drunk? Oh and the walk was fine…say did Kiyoshi come home?" asked Yori.

"-hiccup- what do you mean? He should be up in his room. He never left the house…-hiccup- yeah…never…" hiccuped Aunt Kura.

"Thank you! I'll go check right now. Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi!" shouted Yori. But no one answered. She slowly opened the door and looked inside. He wasn't home, he was still out there somewhere…she had to go find him. She just had to. Yori quickly grabbed her umbrella and black raincoat then rushed out the door.

* * *

**AN: What happened to Kiyoshi? Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chappie of the story! Please remember to please review! Thank you so much for reading "Tear's of Led"!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone! Here's chappie five! I hope you all enjoy! To all my readers who reviewed the story: Thank you so much for reviewing! Now let's see…where in the world is Kiyoshi?**

**Disclaimer: I own this whole story and every single character and idea in it so please, no copying. Thank you!

* * *

**

"Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi! I wonder if he's in the restaurant we usually go to; is Kiyoshi here miss?" asked Yori.

"I'm sorry but Kiyoshi isn't. You can't find him?" asked the waitress.

"No…I'm worried. Well, thank you!" said Yori as she ran back outside. Soon raindrops slowly fell from the sky. Then sooner than later, it began to pour and Yori quickly opened up her yellow umbrella. "Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi!" Yori searched every possible place he could be. Suddenly, his jacket sleeve caught her eye.

"K-Kiyoshi? Kiyoshi!" shouted Yori as she ran and found Kiyoshi sitting huddled on the mudded wet ground. "Kiyoshi, come on let's go home. Please Kiyoshi we have to go home!" Kiyoshi didn't answer.

"Kiyoshi! I'm here now! Please listen to me! Listen to me!" shouted Yori as she shook him. His eyes only blinked.

"L-Leave me alone…I-I don't even know you…" yelled Kiyoshi.

"Y-You don't know me? Of course you-

"Yori just be quiet…I don't know the real you. The "you" you used to be…just leave me alone to think out here…" shouted Kiyoshi.

"Please…Kiyoshi listen to me…let's go home…together and I can tell you how I used to be." Smiled Yori.

"Just get out of here Yori. Get out-

"What do we have here…" grimaced a dark voice.

"Scram Yukio…" muttered Kiyoshi.

"Y-Yukio? K-Kiyoshi…who-" started Yori.

" Get the hell out of here Yori." Shouted Kiyoshi.

"So Kiyo…it looks like you've already forgotten about Rinu…", Snickered the dark voice. "You've already found another girl…poor Rinu…you've really disappointed her."

"R-Rinu? Kiyo- started Yori.

"Yori I mean it, get the hell out of here right now!" yelled Kiyoshi.

"B-Bu-

"Go! Go back home!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"All right, but you have to promise me that you'll come back safe and sound… if you don't then I will never forgive myself." Stated Yori.

"All right I promise now go! Go before you get hurt!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"You better take care Kiyoshi!" shouted Yori as she ran back home.

"-Laughs- Kiyo… your poor little girl. She's gonna get beat up in the alley." Laughed Yukio.

"That's not funny Yukio! You already took Rinu from me, what else could you possibly do to make my life miserable?" shouted Kiyoshi. Yukio grinned.

"Take away your new girl." Grinned Yukio.

"You're damned and messed up. She's not my new girl!" yelled Kiyoshi.

"-Laughs- Fine, but she's still in big trouble. Once I deal with you, you won't be able to go and save her." Laughed Yukio.

"Why Yukio? Why are you trying to ruin my life! We were best friends until the beginning of this year!" asked Kiyoshi. After Yukio didn't answer Kiyoshi continued. "W-Was it because Rinu and I got together?"

"Shut the hell up Kiyo! Y-You have n-no idea how hard it was for me to see you two together, kissing and making out as if I weren't there at all. How do you think I felt sitting there while you pressed your lips against her soft ones? Kiyo you have no god damn idea because while you were lovey-dovey with Rinu, I was neglected by both of you… I-I loved her too… you stole her from me. So now, I'm here to get back at you, you idiot." Yelled Yukio.

"Y-Yukio, how was I suppose to know you loved her?" shouted Kiyoshi.

"I told you last year idiot… you told me that you were going to talk to her for me, you know maybe hook me up or something. But when I went to see what took you so long, I caught you two kissing in an embrace. After that… you forgot about me… all you cared about was her! You forgot that I loved her! You took her from my grasping hands!" yelled Yukio. "-Laughs- You know what? It's the past, now she's mine because I took her back. When we were both accepted into APETW, you were left behind just because you were younger. I took the chance to make my move on her, to get her to totally forget about you."

"Y-Yukio…I-I'm sorry but that still doesn't give you a good reason to hurt Yori. I'm sorry Yukio, but I'm going to have to nock you out for a while." Shouted Kiyoshi as he punched Yukio in the stomach. Yukio wobbled as he quickly fell onto the wet muddy ground.

"Yori please be okay!" Thought Kiyoshi.

--**In the Big Alley—**

"-heavy breathing- why are these people chasing me! Jess…Jess…Jess! Help me Jess! No... my mind is telling me that there's someone else that can save me…who? Ah!" screamed Yori as three tall dark shadows reached for her. Quickly, an agile shadow punched the three shadows away; Yori opened her eyes to see Kiyoshi holding off the three shadows.

"K-Kiyoshi?" shouted Yori.

"Stay back Yori!" yelled Kiyoshi as he fought off one of the shadows, punched another in the face, and kicked the third in the leg. All three shadows quickly scurried away as Kiyoshi fell at his feet. There were a few scratches on his face and arms but no big harm done. Yori immediately stood up and rushed over to aid Kiyoshi. She held her yellow umbrella over him as he got to his feet wobbling.

"T-Thank you Kiyoshi…" Yori said quietly. Kiyoshi tried to force a smile but his mouth had been badly scraped. They walked together under Yori's yellow umbrella as the rain poured heavily on them.

**--Back at the House—**

"Oh my fucking god K-Kiyoshi! –hiccup- What the hell happened to you?" shouted Aunt Kura. "Did you get into a fight or something?"

"H-He's fine aunt Kura… he needs rest. I'll help him, that's the least I can do since he saved me from some goons. Yori helped Kiyoshi slowly walk up the creaking stairs and up into his room. She bandaged all his cuts and put some ointment on the scratches on his face. He winced from the sting. After finishing wrapping the bandages, Yori stood up with a smile, said goodnight and walked out as fast as she could. It was hard for Kiyoshi to move his mouth, every time that he did a sharp pain in his lip would stop him. He ignored the pain from the cuts on his arms and switched into his T-shirt and shorts. He slipped into bed and without opening his mouth too wide, slid out a short sigh. Soon after his eyes became weary as he thought of the first day of APETW…Rinu…Yukio…his mother…and Yori. The first day would be tomorrow. The day he had been dreaming up ever since Rinu had left. The biggest reason why he so desperately wanted to attend APETW was because of Rinu… he never even thought that when he and Rinu were dating…Yukio had felt a thick darkness in his heart, the idea had never even occurred to him. For now, he decided to close his eyes and tomorrow, would be a whole new beginning. APETW…the school of his dreams…

**--In Yori's Bedroom—**

Yori lay quietly in her warm sheets as she thought about what had happened tonight. She was in trouble and if it wasn't for Kiyoshi, she might not still be a virgin. The thought made her body shiver so she slid under the cover a little more. Then she thought of Jess…and how he used to act compared to the Jess she barely knew now. The thought frightened her…she would love someone who could've died a long time ago…and his body had gained the spirit of another. But she knew that it was the real Jess and that scared her even more. She didn't know much about this new Jess… the Jess that she had for nine years hoped to see. He had changed and she didn't know if it was for the better or worse. The thought traveled back to Kiyoshi… how he had helped her more than several times while she was here. Once including when she forgot her project at home and Kiyoshi offered to go get it, even if it had cost him his acceptance into APETW. After thinking of these thoughts she decided that tomorrow was going to be the start of her new beginning. It was her first day at APETW; the school she had so longed to go to and just because of Jess. But because of the Jess she knew now, she wasn't sure if APETW was the right school for her… he had changed so much, if the school had changed him then would it change her? She barely knew anything about APETW…only that it was an art school. Her mother had spoken of it a few times before but she only knew that much. She didn't know what the students were like, nor the teachers and classes. Tonight would be a night to remember, she thought. She sighed, turned off the light, then she closed her eyes into the land of dream.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this chappie was shorter than all the others! I haven't had much time to update so I'm really sorry! Well I hope you enjoyed the story and please remember to please review! Thank you so much for reading "Tear's of Led"! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi everybody! Not many reviews but hey, what can you do right? –laughs-. Well anyway to those of you who do read my story, I hope you all enjoy this next chappie! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own this whole story and every single idea plus character in it, so please, no copying. Thank you.

* * *

**

"Yori wake up sweetie!" knocked Aunt Kura. "It's your first day at APETW!

"Mm hmm? A-Aunt Kura? Five more minutes…please…" replied Yori wearily.

"Get up sleepy led…" said Kiyoshi.

"Led? I'm not a piece of led! In fact, I'm not led at all!" replied Yori taken back.

"-Chuckles- you are so gullible… any way just get up will you?" chuckled Kiyoshi as he left her room.

"Gullible? Who's he calling gullible! Oh well… I better try on the new uniform…" sighed Yori. After fifteen minutes, Yori walked into the kitchen in a short gray mini-skirt, black socks, black shiny shoes, hair let down, a crystal necklace, and a black sweater over a red top. She gulped as Aunt Kura stopped cooking and Kiyoshi dropped his fork.

"S-So how do I look?" asked Yori. It took a few seconds before someone burst.

"You look so adorable! I need to take a picture! Kiyoshi, stand by her and lean in close!" demanded Aunt Kura.

"But mom-

"Do it now!" demanded Aunt Kura as a devilish aura arose from within her.

"Okay, okay, okay. Happy now?" grunted Kiyoshi as he leaned in close to Yori. –Takes multiple picture's-

"Damn it! I said one mom! One!" shouted Kiyoshi as his cheeks blushed.

"…Umm… Kiyoshi, we better be going or else we're going to be late for our first day of school." Smiled Yori as she tugged on his sleeve and they both walked out together. Aunt Kura smiled as the door closed but then sighed and took out another photo, the one with her, a young man, and a whole family standing together.

**--On the Way to School—**

-Sighs- "I'm sort of nervous… what about you Kiyoshi?" asked Yori. She had to get a conversation going. They've been walking for two minutes and still they haven't said a word to each other.

"I-I guess I'm okay with this. _After all…Rinu will be there…_"replied Kiyoshi.

"Oh so you aren't nervous at all? Not the tiniest bit?" asked Yori once again.

"No!" replied Kiyoshi bluntly.

"Oh I'm sorry. Okay I'll stop asking." Apologized Yori as she looked at the ground. Kiyoshi glanced at her and then sighed.

"Forget it, it's a dumb reason to get worked up about." Said Kiyoshi.

"Oh yes that reminds me, can you tell me a little bit about Rinu?" asked Yori. Kiyoshi stopped dead in his tracks and Yori followed confused. "W-What's wrong?"

"H-How do you know about…

"Umm…I…uh…" started Yori.

"My mom told you huh? Damn it mom…" said Kiyoshi irritated.

"Umm yeah." Confessed Yori. "I'm sorry I asked…"

"Never mind, I guess I can tell you. After all, you're family." Replied Kiyoshi. "It all started out in middle school… Rinu, Yukio, and I were the best of friends… of course Rinu was a year older than I was and Yukio was my best friend. Everyday we'd laugh and giggle, as if we were friends forever. One day I was walking with Yukio when I asked him if he had found a girlfriend. He looked at me and then sighed, he confessed that he loved Rinu. What he said shocked me, but I smiled and said that he should go for it. However… as months past I began to see just how Yukio looked at Rinu. She was pretty, no, even beautiful. She made you giggle and happy. She had a nice body and hey, she was tempting. As days went by, Rinu and I started hanging out not only in a threesome with Yukio but as a couple as well. Soon we had started a secret relationship; we had fallen for each other. One unfortunate day, Yukio caught Rinu and I making out and he practically exploded with anger. After that day, he quit being my friend and began picking on me. Soon he got the whole school onto me; Rinu couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't be with me because everywhere I went she'd get plummeted with junk too. On her graduation day, she told me that she loved me but it was over. My heart shattered. To make matters worse, after the graduation I caught her with Yukio and they were all over each other making out. He looked up but continued kissing. He gave me his "I beat you… you broke me before…. I'm returning the favor and stealing back my first love!" I quickly dashed away and went home. After that last incidence, Yukio stopped bullying me, but whenever he saw me, he'd blab on about Rinu…That's what happened… I still have no idea why Rinu decided to go with Yukio. It was clear that she truly did love me, but Yukio? Why? Why would she do that to me?"

"K-Kiyoshi…" cried Yori. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged Kiyoshi tightly, catching him off guard. "I-I didn't know… I-I'm so sorry Kiyoshi!"

"Don't be. Let's just get to school without wetting my uniform thank you." Stated Kiyoshi drying off his shirt. Yori giggled and wiped away her tears.

"Okay. Let's get this day started!" shouted Yori happily.

**--At APETW—**

-Loud Speaker: _Welcome all students to APETW! "Artistic People Entering the World"! Please sophomore's, Junior's, and Senior's, please find your freshman buddy for the day. Help your buddy around the campus. That will be all, thank you. _

"We need to be accompanied? We're not babies…" grunted Kiyoshi.

"Yes, but perhaps if we were accompanied by an older student, we could learn a lot of new things." Smiled Yori. Yori's smile made his eyes widen and he blushed. He said to forget he said anything and looked away. Suddenly, sometime tapped his shoulder and he looked up. A smiling girl was giggling and pulling his arm.

"Hi! I'm Tanna! You're Kiyoshi right? I'm your guidance today. I'm a sophomore." Smiled Tanna.

"Uh… okay…" started Kiyoshi.

"Is she like your girlfriend or something?" giggled Tanna.

"G-Girlfriend? No, no, I think you have it all mixed up. She's my cousin." Replied Kiyoshi.

"Cousin? Oh, well that just makes thing even more interesting." Smiled Tanna. "Come with me, I'll bring you to your next class!"

"K-Kiyoshi? W-Where did you… Kiyoshi?" shouted Yori. "Oh darn… I think I lost him again."

"Need some help?" asked a calm voice.

"Who-

"Yori?" asked the voice.

"Umm… yes. Who may you be?" asked Yori.

"Hey Yori! It's me, Jess. Guess what? Hinted Jess.

"A-Are you by any chance… my guide today?" said Yori.

"Bingo! Come on, just follow me." Smiled Jess as he led Yori to her first class.

**-In Class-**

"Welcome students to APETW's finest class, art class." Announced a young lady.

"This is the class I've been waiting for!" thought Yori happily. "I'll finally be able to experience one of the top art class's in the nation!"

Yori was just about to pick up her pencil when it rolled off the table. She bent down and tried picking it up, but bumped into someone's head.

"Watch it will you?" shouted a whiny voice.

"What-? Oh, I'm sorry! Um… sorry!" Apologized Yori.

"Ahem! Yori, Leiko, is there a problem with the ground or is it that staring at the ground is a hobby of yours? Well whichever it is, please restrain yourself from staring aimlessly at the ground and pay attention to the class. Now…" continued Ms. Dai.

"Great, now Ms. Dai must hate me! See what you've done? Who the hell are you anyway?" whispered Leiko.

"Uh… we shouldn't be talking in class." Replied Yori.

"Tell me your name Ms. Teacher's pet." Demanded Leiko.

"It's Yori okay? Now leave me alone." Said Yori as she tried ignoring Leiko.

"Yori huh? Well Yori, You're gonna have the worst possible life at APETW as long as I'm here and guess what? I'm here every single year you are!" Snickered Leiko.

**-After Class-**

"Hey Yori! How was your first class?" smiled Jess.

"Well it was really interesting, except for this really annoying girl named Leiko." Said Yori.

"Leiko? Leiko… hmm… where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah! That's right! Wait… you think Leiko is annoying? We're talking about Leiko Hiyata! She's a popular model! What does she look like?" asked Jess.

"Umm… Golden streaks down her short black hair, very slender, wears the school uniform in a what she'd think "Fashionable way", very bossy, and has a whiny voice that just makes you want to slug her." Smiled Yori.

"Wow… you make all those things sounds like good thing by smiling." Chuckled Jess. "Okay, we'd better get going. Your next class is… English!" exclaimed Jess as he slowly put his arm around Yori without her knowing it.

**-With Kiyoshi after his first class-**

"So Kiyoshi, how was your first class? Are you hungry? Want some of my rice crackers?" giggled Tanna.

"Do ever stop giggling? It was ok… math isn't my best subject." Exclaimed Kiyoshi. Finally he glanced around and saw bunches of students walking out of their classrooms. He looked around for Yori but she as no where to be seen. Suddenly, someone else caught his eye and his jaw nearly fell open. There, in the stairway he saw Rinu laughing with her friends.

"What-cha looking at?" asked Tanna curiously.

"Uh- nothing…" replied Kiyoshi.

"Come on, I've been out with enough guys to know when they're lying and you my honey, is definitely lying." Snickered Tanna. "So what is it? You minus well tell em before I find out anyhow. Oh wait, don't tell me you were looking at her."

"Who?" asked Kiyoshi confused.

"Uh- someone you shouldn't worry about…" Tanna said quickly as she led him to his next class.

**-Lunch-**

"Yori! Yori- can I speak with you for a minute…" whispered Kiyoshi as he glared at Jess.

"Sure." Smiled Yori.

"What the hell are you doing with him Yori?" demanded Kiyoshi.

"Wow I've never seen you this mad…" said Yori quickly.

"Answer me Yori! Why?" Kiyoshi asked again. Yori looked away and said that Jess was just a guide to taking her around the school. Of course she'd never tell him that she was overjoyed to see that he was going to be helping her around school.

"Oh, damn! Why did it have to be _him_! That bitch tried to have sex with you the last time I saw you guys together! You better watch your back Yori! Okay Yori? Watch your back!" shouted Kiyoshi. Suddenly he froze. A tall slender girl was looking at him; it wasn't Tanna… who was it? The girl slowly stepped closer as if he were a treasure she'd been dying to open. Kiyoshi quickly told Yori to get something to eat as the girl proceeded in walking towards him. He gulped and tried as hard as he could to not to move.

* * *

**AN: Okay that was chapter 6! I hope you all enjoyed it and remember to please review! Thank you for reading "Tear's of Led"!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you to ChronoLegned for always reviewing "Tear's of Led"! You really rock and thank you so much! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I own every single character, thing, and idea in this story. In fact I created it. So please, no copying. Thank you!

* * *

**

"R-Rinu?" asked Kiyoshi.

"K-Kiyo? Oh I uh… I shouldn't be here. " Said Rinu.

"Rinu wait!" shouted Kiyoshi as he grabbed Rinu by the wrist. "You're running from me again! Why? Why did you leave me for him?"

"K-Kiyo let go! You're hurting me!" shouted Rinu. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at what was happening.

"Rinu! Why? You need to tell me why!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"Let her go Kiyo!" shouted another voice. Yukio stood up from the silenced table in the corner.

"Kiyoshi! What are you-?

"Yori get back! I need to do this!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi stop! You're going to get expelled! Please stop! You can't ruin everything you've worked for like this! Kiyoshi!" shouted Yori.

"Listen to your new girlfriend Kiyo! Let mine go!" shouted Yukio.

"Yori's not my girlfriend and I will not let Rinu go! She's not yours you know!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"She's my girlfriend! I let her go you bitch!" shouted Yukio. Yukio ran and punched Kiyoshi in the face. Kiyoshi fell with a moan and tried to move away. He didn't let go of Rinu's wrist the whole beating.

"Stop it Yukio! Stop!" shouted Rinu.

"Shut up Rinu! I need to knock some sense into him!" shouted Yukio.

"Kiyoshi!" screamed Yori. Yukio raised his arm for one final blow when Yori stepped between them, only seconds too late. She was hit in the face and knocked unconscious.

"What is going on here? Kiyoshi, Yukio, why I'd never thought you two would fight like this. You two aren't children. Detention, both of you after school and if this ever happens again you'll get suspended." Shouted the school principle as she split the two boys a part. "Oh and take miss Yori to the nurse. She needs immediate attention."

"I'll take her…" Said Kiyoshi. He took one final glance at Rinu and looked away. Her eyes followed his hurt expression and she went to aid Yukio with his bruises.

**-In the Nurse's office-**

Kiyoshi walked over to a free bed and laid Yori onto the soft sheets and covered her with the blanket.

"Yori…Will she be okay Miss?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Don't worry about your girlfriend, I'll take mighty fine care of her. Just promise to come back and see her later after school." Replied the Nurse.

"Not to be rude but she's not my girlfriend. She's my cousin." Replied Kiyoshi.

"Oh what a shame. You too look just like the perfect couple. Well I'm sorry for making that assumption. Come back later to take her home then." Replied the Nurse.

"Thank you." Replied Kiyoshi as he lowered his head in shame.

**-In the hallways-**

_I embarrassed Rinu and Yori, I shamed the school, and I hurt Yori…I don't deserve to be still standing. _

"Kiyoshi?" said a worried voice.

"Oh Tanna… hey sorry about all this." Apologized Kiyoshi.

"Umm it's not problem. Umm Kiyoshi? Is it all right if I call you Kiyo?" asked Tanna.

"Why the hell would you want to call me that?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Oh umm… I'm sorry… if I can't I won't." replied Tanna.

"Never mind. It's okay, go ahead and call me Kiyo if you want." Replied Kiyoshi.

"Yay! Okay well your next class is Art. That's the class that's most known in APETW. It's also our best class of all. In fact it's the best art class in all of Japan!" shouted Tanna.

"Cool. Let's go…" said Kiyoshi.

**-With Yori-**

"Yori? Yori! Yori…" said a faint voice.

Who's calling me… 

"K-Kiyoshi?" asked Yori.

"No, it's Jess." Replied Jess worried.

"J-Jess? I-I feel so tired… what happened?" asked Yori.

"I wasn't there at lunch but as soon as I heard you got punched in the face I quickly rushed to the nurse's office. I'm so relieved that you're all right." Said Jess. "For now… you should get some rest…"

**-With Kiyoshi-**

"How was art class?" asked Tanna.

"Very exciting… it's more than what I ever expected." Said Kiyoshi.

"That's good. Say, since school's over for the day, want to grab a candy fruit stick or Popsicle?" asked Tanna.

"It's the end of the day already?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Yes, now we're free to do anything we want." Said Tanna.

"Cool, well that sounds nice but I really need to check on my cousin…" said Kiyoshi as he walked away and left Tanna in a sad disappointment.

**-In the Nurse's office-**

"Yori? Yori!" shouted Kiyoshi. "I'm sorry I'm late but excuse me miss, do you know where my cousin went?"

"Oh hello again. She just left with a tall looking American boy. Why?" asked the Nurse.

"Thank you that's all. _Shit! That damn bitch!_" said Kiyoshi as he rushed out the room in anger.

**-With Yori-**

"J-Jess… d-do you… do you s-still…" started Yori as she walked along Jess's side hand in hand.

"What is it? Don't be afraid to ask. I won't get angry I promise." Replied Jess as he faced Yori.

"D-Do you… s-still l-l-l-love m-me?" asked Yori blushing nervously.

"Yori…" began Jess as he pulled her into an embrace. "I love you Yori. I never forgot that one sunlit morning when I told you I loved you…because I truly do Yori… I love you."

"J-Jess…" started Yori. Jess smiled tilted her blushed face up to his and slowly planted a kiss onto her smooth soft lips.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you bastard!" shouted a familiar voice. Jess and Yori parted and looked to see Kiyoshi huffing and puffing and shouting angrily.

"K-Kiyoshi!" said Yori softly.

"Yori get the hell away from him! He just wants you, that is all!" shouted Kiyoshi as he pulled Yori from Jess's side.

"Let go of her! You don't know what you're doing! What if she wants to be with me? How are you supposed to know that I only want her and not love her for any other reason? I admit it it's true! I want you Yori… I want to take your body and plunge into you. But that's not why I love you! We've been friends since little kids! You can't just let that friendship just roll down the drain! So now, Yori answer this question. Do you want to be with me? Or do you have no feelings whatsoever?" shouted Jess desperately.

"I-I…" started Yori.

"Yori! Don't listen to him. That's it, I'm taking you home and you are to never see him again! Got that? I'm going to make sure of it! We're leaving!" shouted Kiyoshi angrily.

"Kiyoshi let go of me! I am supposed to choose my own path! Find yours and I'll find mine! Leave me alone will you? It's my life Kiyoshi! I may be your cousin, but you still have no right to just barge into whatever I'm doing and-

"I love you." Said Kiyoshi without thinking. _Why the hell did I just say that? We're cousins for crying out loud! I should think before I speak. Damn! I seriously messed up this time! _

"W-what…" said Yori under her angry breath.

"I said I love you." Said Kiyoshi who just decided to continue.

"I know you love me, you're my cousin for god's sake! I love you too." Said Yori not understanding the right idea.

"No, I do love you as a cousin and family member, but I also love you… as in the love between a girl and boy. I love you Yori. That's why I always get jealous of Jess… that's why I never want to hear you mention his name, that's why I want you Yori… I want you." Said Kiyoshi without thinking.

"N-no impossible… y-you're s-suppose t-to l-l-l-love R-Rinu… t-there's n-no p-p-possible way y-you c-could l-l-l-love me l-like that!" replied Yori confused and angry. "I-I love Jess…" Kiyoshi clenched his fists in anger as he stomped off shouting.

"Fine! Do whatever the hell you want! I won't care anymore. If you get hurt, I'll let you get raped by this guy! If you love him so much then why don't you go move in with him instead of causing us so much damned trouble!"

"Fine! Then I will live with him!" shouted Yori as she huffed and puffed. She'd never been in an argument like this before… and it frightened her. She didn't want to argue with Kiyoshi… but then again she wanted him to know that she loved Jess… and since the beginning of her time she loved Jess because he was always there for her. He was the one who said, "I love you" first. She loved Kiyoshi… but her heart belonged to Jess. This was the way it had to be…

"Y-Yori… a-are you sure you want to come live with me in my apartment?" asked Jess surprised.

"Y-Yes." Replied Yori.

"Aren't you afraid that my temptation will overcome me… and I'll go crazy if I don't do it? Aren't you afraid to live with someone who loves you but can't even touch the hair on your back? Aren't you afraid? At all Yori?" asked Jess.

"N-No… I-I'm not scared. As long as it's you I won't care because I love you." And those were Yori's last words before she gave Jess a deep kiss and then they set off to get all her stuff.

**-With Kiyoshi-**

"Damn it Yori! Why did you have to choose him? I loved you and I finally said it… but I wish I didn't open my stupid mouth. Yori… why… and why the hell did I come up with the idea of her living with Jess? What if she really does live with him? I wouldn't be able to handle that. The thought of her living with him in the same house makes my blood boil and my heart beat fast. I need to make up with her… if I don't who knows what could happen. He might finally be able to have his chance and taste her! That damn bastard!" thought Kiyoshi strongly as he reached the front door of his house. But when he got there, he heard Yori's voice talking with Aunt Kura. He decided to listen in.

"A-Aunt Kura… I'm going to be living with one of my old friends from now on. So you won't have to worry about me and I won't have to cause much trouble for you and Kiyoshi anymore." Explained Yori nervously.

"Yori… what made this sudden change happen all of a sudden? Did something happen between you and Kiyoshi? Is that why? You know, sometimes he's just so thickheaded… I'm sorry if he did something informal or rude. No matter where you go, Kiyoshi and I will always be here for you and your room will always be ready just in case. If you ever need us, you know where to find us. Now, are you sure this is what you want to do?" asked Aunt Kura.

"…Yes." Replied Yori.

"All right honey, well I hope you have a good healthy life, be sure to visit us once in a while. You know I'' always here to talk! Be safe and don't let your guard down… you don't know what can happen when you're living with a guy… just be careful okay honey?" said Aunt Kura as she gave Yori a kiss on her forehead and a very tight hug.

"Thank you Aunt Kura… I love you." Said Yori as she hugged Aunt Kura back. Kiyoshi waited a few moments until Yori was finally gone before coming out into the light.

"Oh Kiyoshi! Y-You're home… I thought I heard you walking in up the steps." Sniffled Aunt Kura. She was crying. "Y-You **(sniffle) **just missed Y-Y-Yori, w-what a s-shame. W-well… I-if you don't mind… I'll be in my room drinking one whole bottle of sake."

"Mom… I… never mind." Said Kiyoshi angrily as he stomped up to his room. But before walking into his room, he stopped by Yori's and slowly opened the door. It was empty. She was gone. Nothing of hers was left in the cold room, nothing at all. Suddenly, without thinking a tear fell down Kiyoshi's cheek. He caught it with his arm but more of them fell out. He was crying… again… just like he did for Rinu… except this time, it was for Yori.

* * *

**AN: Okay! That was chappie seven! I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to please review! Thank you so much for reading "Tear's of Led"! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi everyone! Here's chappie eight! I hope you all enjoy! Once again I'd like to thank ChronoLegend for reviewing my story! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I own everything single thing and character in this story, everything is my creation. So please, no copying. Thank you.

* * *

**

"We're here…" said a male voice.

"Wow! Jess! You call this an apartment? It's a mansion!" shouted Yori.

"Just like back home in America." Smiled Jess.

-In the Mansion-

"I-It's huge… this really reminds me of home." Said Yori.

"I'm glad. Here, let me show you your room." Said Jess.

"Oh! Master Jess! I'm so happy you have returned! The kitchen's a mess again! Are you sure you still want to keep that filthy mutt?" asked an old lady wearing a white apron.

"Mrs. Jacobs, I am fully aware of what a mess Scrood can create. But I am keeping him no matter what. Now if you'd please excuse Ms. Yori and I, I may show her, her new bedroom." Exclaimed Jess.

"Right Master Jess. Good day Ms. Yori." Replied Mrs. Jacobs.

"Good day." Replied Yori before following Jess. "Boy, I didn't know Ms. Jacobs followed you here all the way from America. She's still he same old goofy self."

"Yeah, but so are you." Replied Jess as he unlocked a room.

"I-It's huge Jess! I-I can't possibly stay in such a room as this! I don't deserve something like this! Jess, I can't! I can't!" said Yori.

"Please, think of it as a symbol of my love for you." Replied Jess.

"Your l-l-love?" said Yori.

"That's right. Now, get a good night's rest and tomorrow I'll have the limousine bring us to school." Smiled Jess.

"Jess wait. I just wanted to say thank you… and that… I…I l-l-love you too." Replied Yori deeply touched by Jess's kindness.

"No, Thank you Yori. For loving me," Said Jess as he closed the door shut.

**-With Kiyoshi-**

"Damn it Yori! Why'd you have to really go and move out! Argh! It's all because of that bitch! That Jess guy… he doesn't know when to end it! That fucked up guy is probably doing in her right now! God Damn it! I got to a go over there and see Yori! I can't sleep anyway." Thought Kiyoshi as he put on some clothes and slipped out the window.

**-With Yori-**

"I can't sleep. Jess is so kind to let me live here… but I still feel bad about the way I treated Kiyoshi yesterday. I wish there were someway I could apologize.

"Psst… Yori! –Tap--tap--tap- Yori!" whispered a desperate voice. "God damn it Yori wake up! It's freezing cold out here!"

"K-Kiyoshi? I-Is that you? What in the world are you doing here? Here, let me open that for you." Said Yori surprised.

"Gee thanks for taking your time. Umm Yori, I… I just came by to uh, check on you. Just to see if anything's wrong." Said Kiyoshi blushing.

"What do you mean? What could be wrong?" asked Yori. "As you can see nothing is out of place and I'm perfectly safe."

"Yeah right. You don't know what's gonna happen to you here Yori… God why do you have to be so thick headed! I guess I'll have to try and convince you to move back with Aunt Kura and I. She already misses you… I already miss you." Thought Kiyoshi.

"Hey, what the hell's going on in here?" asked Jess as he slammed open the door.

"J-Jess! Oh umm…uh…. Oh no!" thought Yori." I really hope they don't fight!"

"What the hell are you doing here? This property is off limits and you better leave immediately before I call the cops on you." Said Jess.

"Fine, I'm leaving I'm leaving. Yori…please, just think about it. Think about it…" said Kiyoshi as he hopped out the window.

"Damn bastard…" said Jess under his breath.

"-Sighs- I'm sorry Jess… I should've never had let him in. But he did come all this way just to get me to go back…that maybe I should go back…"said Yori.

"What n-

"Jess… I-I think I might've made a huge mistake by coming here…" said Yori.

"Nonsense. Tell you what, why don't' you stay here for a few days and then make your decision then. What do you say? Just to try it out. I won't mind either. In fact, I love it when I can hang around you." Suggested Jess.

"I-I don't know… Kiyoshi won't like it," said Yori.

"Who the hell cares about that bastard. Just do what you want to do. I mean, you do want to spend more time with me right?" grinned Jess.

"Yes… but-

"No buts, then it's settled. I'll have everything arranged so nothing can possibly go wrong… or worse… no one will interfere…" said Jess. He whispered the last part and walked out of the room giving Yori a goodnight peck.

**-APETW-**

"Oh, it's you…" said Kiyoshi as he bumped into Yori and then walked past her.

"K-Kiyoshi…" said Yori under her breath.

"Hey babe, oh umm hi Jess. Thank you again for driving me to school." Smiled Yori.

"Look Yori, I've been thinking and I need to tell you something at lunch okay?" stated Jess.

"Umm… sure. I think I have an appointment at lunch but I'm sure I can reschedule if it's that important." Smiled Yori.

"It's important. I hope you don't mind rescheduling." Grinned Jess.

"Sure thing, it won't be a problem." Replied Yori as she walked to class.

"Yes! I finally get my chance…" grinned Jess as he walked to his class as well.

**-Lunchtime-**

"Where is she? Yori told me she'd cancel her appointment…" thought Jess.

"Jess! Hey Jess! Sweetie, you haven't called me in ages! I knew I'd find you at this school!" shouted a girl.

"Yukako? Why are you looking for me?" asked Jess. "Fuck… shit now what am I going to do…"

"Jess dear, we're still together! I mean of course, you didn't forget… did you? I told you I'd be gone for an exchange trip… but that I'd return soon enough." Said Yukako.

"I guess I didn't catch that part…" muttered Jess.

"Excuse me?" said Yukako.

"Never mind…" muttered Jess.

"Are you waiting for somebody-

"J-Jess?" asked a quiet voice.

"Y-Yori? Yori it's not what it looks like…Yori? Yori!" shouted Jess as Yori began running the other direction.

"Is she someone you tutor honey?" asked Yukako.

"Please excuse me," Said Jess as he ran after Yori. "Yori!"

**-Hour later-**

"I can't believe this! He has a girlfriend and he's cheating on both of us! He has changed! He's not the kind-hearted and fun-loving Jess I used to know… no, now he's different. He's a whole lot worse! I want the old Jess back! Sniff" thought Yori as tears spewed out of her eyes. "Why can't things go back to how they used to be! Why did Jess have to move away in the first place? Why did mom have to die? Why did my classmates hate me? Why do I hate myself! Why? Why? Why!"

"Yori?" asked a calm voice. Yori looked up with a wet smeared face from all the crying. "K-Kiyoshi?" sniffed Yori. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have listened to him and doubted you! I'm sorry Kiyoshi! P-please! Please forgive me! I-I want to move back! Please if it's all right! I want to move back! Sniff –sob-!"

"Shh, shh… quiet down… everything okay. That Jess is an ass anyway…forget whatever the hell he told you. Pretend you never got to meet the new Jess and this new Jess never existed. Just try it, it'll make you feel a lot better." Laughed Kiyoshi.

"-sob- -sniff- -sob-

"Okay look, I'm sorry Yori. I'm sorry that I tried to force you to do something that you didn't want to do. I know you want to be with Jess now so I guess we can go back to being really close friends/cousins." Grinned Kiyoshi. "I'm sorry Yori."

"-sniff-sob—sniff-sob- Oh Kiyoshi! –swings her arms around him and literally makes him fall backward- Oops I'm sorry! B-but I-I don't want to be with Jess anymore… I-I've finally seen who he really is." Sighed Yori as she hiccuped. Kiyoshi looked at Yori and felt guilty and at the same time angry as hell. He wanted to kill Jess for cheating on her! Then suddenly a thought came to him; he told Yori in an unusual way that he didn't like her "in that kind of way" anymore… was this true? Did he truly stop loving Yori "in that kind of way"? Then again… there was always that girl in his heart… not Yori… the other one. Who is she again? Oh that's right, her name is Rinu.

**-At the Mansion-**

-knock-knock-knock-

"Yori? Are you in there? It's me, Jess… You have to believe me! I did date while you weren't here in Japan Yori! Her name is Yukako and I met her right when I was accepted into APETW. We dated for a year… until she had to go on her exchange trip to Europe. I thought that for sure she'd never come back so I assumed it was over between us…but just this afternoon she informed me that we were still together. I'm being honest Yori! I didn't cheat on you! I swear! You have to believe me! Yori!" knocked Jess.

-click-

"Yori?" asked Jess.

"I'm leaving Jess. You won't have to ever talk to me again…" said Yori quietly as she pulled her luggage out.

"Yori! No! don't go! Don't! Please! You have to believe me! I didn't cheat on you!" protested Jess. "Yori!"

"I'm leaving…" was all Yori kept saying until Jess grabbed both of her arms and blocked the doorway. "Let go of me."

"Even if you go I'll never stop loving you Yori! Just let me tell you something important. What I was meaning to tell you earlier!" shouted Jess as he pushed Yori to the ground and got on top of her.

"I wanted you to be my girlfriend Yori… I wanted you to be the one…I love you…" whispered Jess as he gave Yori a short kiss and released her.

"…I guess this is it… It's over between us forever… Goodbye Jess…" said Yori quietly as she walked out of the mansion. "Great, now how am I supposed to get to Aunt Kura's? Oh I know! I'll call her."

**-Cell phone-**

"Aunt Kura? It's me… Yori…"

"Yori! Good Heaven's child! I miss you so much! –hiccup-"

"A-Are you okay aunt Kura… you sound a bit… umm… overdosed."

"Yes, yes, I'm fine sweetheart. Now, why are you calling at this time of hour?"

"I- uh well… umm… may I speak to Kiyoshi please?"

"Oh well darling of course you can. Let me just get his lazy bosom over here." Laughed Aunt Kura.

"Hello?" asked a guy's voice.

"Kiyoshi? It's me, Yori. I need a huge favor… It's over between me and Jess… We aren't in each other's lives anymore… -sniff- and I feel really crappy now… and I need a ride back home… this isn't my day… so please Kiyoshi, can you please come and pick me up or come help me with my luggage? You're mom's drunk and I don't want any trouble…"

"…Sure." Replied Kiyoshi.

"Thank you so much Kiyoshi! I think it's starting to rain- yes, indeed it is starting to rain. I'll be at the bus station waiting. Thank you so much Kiyoshi!" thanked Yori."

-click-

* * *

**AN: Okay everyone that was chappie 8! I hope you all enjoyed it. I also hope that all of you don't forget to please review! Thank you so much for reading "Tear's of Led!"**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Chappie 9 has arrived and I hope you all read it and enjoy! Did Yori get picked up?**

**Disclaimer: I own this whole story and I created everything in it. So please, no copying. Thank you!

* * *

**

"Gee… was I stood up? He hasn't come yet… he must be really mad at me…" sighed Yori as she clutched her knees.

"Hey you! Don't you know that you're not supposed to be out at these late hours at your age?" shouted a male voice.

"Umm uh… I'm sorry officer! I-I'm just waiting for my pick-up! Please just let me wait a little longer!" protested Yori.

"Got you. You are gullible Yori. I have to admit that you are probably the most gullible person in Japan." Chuckled the male voice but now softer.

" Excuse me officer but why are you chuckling and how do you know my name? Not to be rude of course." Asked Yori curiously.

"You are the silliest most gullible person ever Yori. It's me, Kiyoshi! Sorry it took so long. The rain blocked off my shortcut so I had to take the long way." Smiled Kiyoshi.

"Oh no! You're all wet! As a matter of fact you are soaked to death! Oh no this is my fault! I'm so sorry to make you come all the way out here!" apologized Yori.

"Nah it's okay. But you should talk for yourself. You're soaked to the bone and I can see your bra under your shirt." Exclaimed Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi! Let's just get a move on. Please?" stated Yori.

"Fine. Hand me your heaviest bag." Said Kiyoshi as they started their way back home.

**-On the way-**

"… So is it truly over between you and Jess?" asked Kiyoshi.

"… Umm Kiyoshi I-I… I don't really want to talk about Jess right now." Said Yori quietly.

"Okay." Replied Kiyoshi disappointed.

**-Aunt Kura's-**

"Hey mom! Wake up and get up off the floor. Yori's back." Shouted Kiyoshi.

"Y-Yori? I-Is that you? Oh Yori dear I missed you so much!" squealed Aunt Kura.

"M-Me too." Chuckled Yori.

"Well don't be shy dear, make yourself right back at home. You're room is still yours so you don't have to worry about that! Well come on Kiyoshi! Help this poor dear with her luggage! Be a gentlemen!" laughed Aunt Kura drunk.

"I wouldn't be talking…" said Kiyoshi annoyed. He hated it when his mother drank. He could never get through to her and she could never get through to her senses. He hated it.

"I'm sorry what did you –hiccup- say something Kiyoshi dear?" asked Aunt Kura.

"Never mind mom, it was nothing." Replied Kiyoshi as he helped pull Yori's luggage up the staircase.

**-Yori's bedroom-**

"There, that should be fine. Thank you so much Kiyoshi!" smiled Yori.

"Sure thing…" replied Kiyoshi.

"K-Kiyoshi wait! I-I know I probably crushed your heart when you told me that you… you l-loved me…a-and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry! I'm sorry Kiyoshi!" shouted Yori. Kiyoshi stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Forget it, just forget I ever said anything and stop apologizing. Don't worry yourself with that and just move on. I've accepted your answer… and you're happy. Let's just keep it at that." Replied Kiyoshi.

"B-But-

"Yori, please. I…I really don't want to talk about it… let's just pretend it never happened and now we only have a friend-cousin relationship okay? Goodnight Yori, sleep tight." Said Kiyoshi as he closed the door behind him.

"B-But…" sighed Yori. "……I'm sorry…-cries-I'm s-s-o-r-r-y…"

-**The next day at APETW-**

"-Yawn- Damn… I couldn't get any sleep last night and it was all because Yori brought up that little incident I had with Jess…Now I can't concentrate in class…-yawn" said Kiyoshi as he walked clumsily to class, almost hitting a wall.

"Woah! Kiyoshi watch out!" shouted a voice.

" What- huh? Woah…what happened?" asked Kiyoshi as he scratched his head.

"Hey are you okay Kiyoshi? You look sick…" said the same voice as it reached its hand out and touched his forehead.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Oh hey Tanna! Thanks for warning me." Smiled Kiyoshi.

"Sure thing. Say umm… Kiyoshi? I have something important to ask you. Can you talk to me at lunch?" asked Tanna.

"Sure." Replied Kiyoshi.

"Cool, see you at lunch!" smiled Tanna as she ran to her next class.

**-In Yori's view-**

"I-I don't feel well at all…sigh I couldn't sleep last night… I was up all night thinking about what Kiyoshi said. –sighs- Woah… what's this feeling? I-I feel d-dizzy… s-somebody help me…K-Kiyoshi! Kiyoshi…Kiyoshi……" thought Yori as her eyes slowly closed and she was shrouded in blackness.

**-Lunch-**

"Tanna! Hey! So, what did you want to tell me that was so important?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Umm Kiyoshi… I… I know I'm older than you are, but I really like you. I was wondering if… if you want to be my boyfriend." Blushed Tanna. "I-I think you're cute, handsome, sweet, kind, and caring. Please Kiyoshi? I-I love you!" said Tanna.

"I-I don't know what to say Tanna… I-… _if I hook up with Tanna then maybe I can forget about Yori in "that kind of way"…this is a good chance and Tanna's really cute too. She's smart, cute, pretty, and kind. _Tanna… I-I'd love to be your boyfriend. I-I really like you too." Replied Kiyoshi.

"Really? Oh thank you Kiyoshi! Thank you! I promise you, you won't regret this! I love you so much!" squealed Tanna as she swung her arms around Kiyoshi and hugged him tightly.

"Kiyoshi! Did Yori come to school today?" asked the art teacher.

"Yeah in fact we came to school together… but we separated right after getting through the school gates." Replied Kiyoshi.

"I see…well you see, Yori didn't' go to her morning classes and we have the whole school looking for her. We hope she's all right." Said the art teacher.

"Y-Yori's missing? How the hell could anyone let this happen?" asked Kiyoshi angrily.

" Kiyoshi Kura please watch your mouth and clearly it was your fault in the first place. You're her cousin, aren't you? Why didn't you make sure she was feeling all right to go to school? Why didn't you check? Don't you even care about her?" asked the art teacher continuously.

"All right. I get it. Please, stop asking me questions. I'll go look for her too. I'm sorry Tanna but I have to go." Apologized Kiyoshi.

"Don't worry Kiyoshi I understand." Replied Tanna as Kiyoshi ran to look for Yori.

**-With Kiyoshi-**

"Yori! Yori! Yori!" shouted Kiyoshi as he ran. "Yori- …What the hell? Yori! Yori wake up! Wake up! Damn! We need to get you to the hospital immediately! Help! Somebody help!" yelled Kiyoshi.

"K-iyo…" said a faint voice.

"Yori? Yori! It's me, Kiyoshi! I'm here for you Yori! I'm here for you!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"K-Kiyo…" replied the faint voice.

"I'm here for you Yori! I'm here… I'm here for you…"

**-In Yori's mind-**

"W-What happened… Why is it so dark in here… where am I? This isn't APETW! This isn't even in Japan! Help! Somebody help! Please! Kiyoshi1 Kiyoshi!" thought an echoing voice.

"_Yori_…"

"Who said that? Who's voice is that? Hello? Hello! Is anyone there?" asked the echoing voice.

" _Yori……Yori…Yori…_"

"Hello? Hello? Whoever's there please! Help me! Hello!" shouted the echoing voice.

" _Yori…Yori…Yori…_Yori!" shouted a loud voice. "Yori wake up! Wake up! Please wake up!"

"…H-huh?" asked Yori as she slowly opened her eyes and the light blinded her.

" Yori! Thank god you're okay!" shouted Kiyoshi as he hugged Yori tightly.

"W-What? What happened? Where am I?" asked Yori.

"You must've collapsed. You've been like this for hours. I'm surprised no one found you. Thank god I found you before it was too late! What's wrong? Do you feel sick? Are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I'm just fine Kiyoshi. Just a little tired and dizzy that's all." Yawned Yori.

"You're going home." Said Kiyoshi firmly letting go of Yori.

"No, I-I can't possibly… I can't miss art class! The teacher will kill me if I miss it! Then I'll be hated forever!" exclaimed Yori.

"Screw her Yori, the only thing that matters now is that you need to get better! Go home and get some rest." Said Kiyoshi.

"no…no…" said Yori.

"Yori! Why do you have to be so impossible? Go home already! I'll get all your class work and homework for you so that you won't be behind. But don't over work yourself. We want to cure you, not kill you to death. " said Kiyoshi. "Besides it's an order, not a suggestion. In the name of being your cousin I'm caring for your welfare. Go home!"

"All right Kiyoshi… I-if you say so…" said Yori sleepily.

"I'll walk you home." Said Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi?" asked Yori.

"Yeah?" replied Kiyoshi.

"Thank you." Said Yori.

"Just promise me you'll get better." Smiled Kiyoshi.

"Okay…" replied Yori.

* * *

**AN: Okay so that was chappie 9! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sure hope Yori gets better…**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey everyone! Chappie 10 is finally here! Hope you all enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own this whole story and everything in it. I created all the characters and the story line. So please no copying. Thank you.

* * *

**

"…Mm?" Yori as she woke up. "What… how… how did I get back in my bed? The last thing I remember is Kiyoshi taking me home and falling asleep… why, why do I feel so weak? Oh yeah, that's right. I'm sick so it's nothing serious… or I hope it's nothing serious… Hey… my hand feels really warm… what's… eek! K-Kiyoshi? D-did he stay with me all night? He must be so cold…" Yori sat up and covered Kiyoshi with one of her wool blankets.

" … no, don't leave me… don't leave me…no! No!…" mumbled Kiyoshi.

"Huh? Pardon me? Oh… he's sleep mumbling! I wonder what he's dreaming about… it must be Rinu. That's all he ever has on his mind." Chuckled Yori.

"…no… don't! please! I-I… I can't stand to be away from you! I don't want to be just friends! I love you Yori!" sleep mumbled Kiyoshi. When Yori heard that last sentence her jaw nearly dropped.

"M-Me? W-What? Huh? W-Why? H-he told me he just wanted to have a friend and cousin relationship! But here he's saying it totally different! W-What does he want? Why is he keeping all this to himself? Why didn't he talk it out with me? Or was it… was it because I wouldn't listen to him? W-Why!" thought Yori surprised.

"…Mm hmm? Y-Yori? You're awake? Yori!" said Kiyoshi relieved as he hugged Yori tightly. "I'm so relieved that you're better! For a moment there I was afraid that I was going to lose you!"

"…"

"What's wrong Yori? Are you still sick?" asked Kiyoshi worried.

"…"

"Yori? Speak to me. What's wrong? I can call the doctor right now…" Suddenly Yori's hand gripped Kiyoshi's wrist tightly and she gazed into his eyes.

"K-Kiyoshi… I-is t-there a-anything y-you've b-been r-r-regretting or d-dying t-t-to t-t-tell me? P-please t-t-tell me I-if y-you do. P-Please." Said Yori quietly.

"…Yori… don't worry about me… please, it'll only make you worse. Yori…" replied Kiyoshi.

"No, tell me Kiyoshi. P-please! I… I n-n-need to know!" said Yori loudly all of a sudden. "I…I know you don't only want a friend and cousin relationship between us…" started Yori.

"Yori, please. Don't make it any more of your business… I-I…I-I'm o-o-o-o-o-o-o-v-v-v-v-v-e-e-e-e-e-r-r-r-r-r-r y-y-y-y-y-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u…" replied Kiyoshi uneasily.

"Kiyoshi… please… if you don't… I-I'll…----

"Yori? Yor? Yori! Yori! Wake up! Yori! Mom! Mom! Get up you lazy drunk! Get the hell up now mom! We need to drive Yori to the hospital! Mom! Fuck! Great! Now what am I suppose to do….Damn it and I'm legally able to drive yet until next year! Argh! …Wait! I know… Tanna! She's one year older than me and she should have a car…" shouted Kiyoshi.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tanna it's me, Kiyoshi."

"Oh hey Kiyo- chan! What's up?" asked Tanna.

"I-I need a favor. It's an emergency." Said Kiyoshi.

"Sure, what is it?" replied Tanna.

"My cousin, she's… she's not completely breathing and I need to take her to the hospital pronto! Or else… she might die! I-I need you to drive us to the hospital. Please Tanna! Please!" pleaded Kiyoshi.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry Kiyo-chan but I don't have a car. I wish I could though! You better find someone fast Kiyo-chan! Bye sweetie love you!" –click-

"Damn it! Shit, now what am I gonna do… oh fuck… I just came up with the worst idea I could possibly create. The answer… Jess. He has a car and I know for sure this time. H-He's my last hope, for Yori's sake. I'll regret this but as long as it's for Yori I'll sacrifice whatever I feel against Jess. God… just saying his name makes me want to punch his guts out…, but I'm desperate. He's my last hope!" said Kiyoshi desperate. "God… please you bastard pick up the stinking phone!"

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"_It's now or never…_Jess?"

"Who is this?"

"I-It's me… Kiyoshi Kura."

"W-What the? Why the hell are you calling me for you jackass?"

"Jess, listen. It's Yori. S-She's not completely breathing. She collapsed at school yesterday and today she's even worse! I-I know you have a car and all I need you to do is drive us to the hospital. Please! I'm asking you in favor of Yori! Please Jess!" pleaded Kiyoshi.

"Why the hell would I help you?"

"It's for Yori's sake! I-If she can't get to the hospital in time she's going to die! I-Is that what you really want for her? For her to die? She loved you Jess… think about it… you loved her too. Why can't you come to your senses and see that we're in a crisis here! Jess! Please! God damn it! You're a bitch Jess but I'm willing to put aside my differences for Yori. I'm asking you to do the same for her. Please." Pleaded Kiyoshi. "Please tell me you haven't completely forgotten about Yori… I know how close you two have always been and I know that even if it's over between you two, deep down you still love her! Just like I do right now! Please! If you love her enough as a friend, a childhood friend, or as a lover then you'll save her! Please!"

"…You know what, Kiyoshi you're the most bullshit guy I've ever known. But for Yori's sake… I'll do it. I'll be over as quick as I can and Kiyoshi? Don't think this is a peace treaty between us, I still hate your guts." Said Jess.

"Well same here rich boy. We'll be waiting for you at my house." Replied Kiyoshi.

-click-

-click-

"Thank god! Yori's saved! Even if it had to be Jess to the rescue… why can't I ever do anything for her? Am I that useless?" thought Kiyoshi in his head as his eyes started to tear up. "Damn…"

**-Five minutes later-**

-ding dong-

"Good, you made it here fast. Yori's in her bedroom. Come with me. I'll need you to help carry her." Said Kiyoshi.

"I don't need your help. I can carry her on my own." Replied Jess.

"Just shut up and try to cooperate with me. Here she is." Pointed Kiyoshi as Jess quickly walked into her room and took one look at Yori then kneeled beside her bed.

"Y-Yori… I-I'm sorry… I-I'm so sorry!" shouted Jess.

"Yeah, yeah, quit it and help me will you?" said Kiyoshi irritated.

"Fine…" said Jess. They both lifted Yori out of bed and carried her into the car outside.

"James, to the hospital and on the double." Ordered Jess.

"You got it, master Jess." Replied James.

"God, you're called master? That just makes me sick." Said Kiyoshi.

"Shut up." Replied Jess as he kept taking side- glances at Yori to make sure she still was breathing.

"You know…you still love her don't you? But I heard you have another girlfriend, at the same time you were dating Yori. So, you cheated on her? Careful on how you answer this…" said Kiyoshi.

"Hey, we're here. Help me carry her." Said Jess quickly.

"Hey! I was just talking to you! You didn't answer my question!" shouted Kiyoshi.

"What's more important? Yori or your stupid question?" asked Jess.

"Yeah, you're right…Jackass…" mumbled Kiyoshi as they managed to get Yori into the lobby.

"Here, you should hold her while I go talk to the receptionist." Said Jess as he walked over to the receptionist.

"…, Yori… please just hang in there. We finally made it and you're going to be safe… you'll be all right Yori! Trust me. You'll make it through… just please… don't forget that promise you made to me… you promised to get better…you have to hold on… you can make it!" whispered Kiyoshi into Yori's ear. He knew that even if she was conscious, somehow she could still hear his voice talking to her and he was right. Yori heard everything everyone said. She heard everything around her, but she couldn't see, touch, smell, or talk. She was bound in chains inside herself and the key was lost. They had to find it in order to unlock the lock and set her free…to save her.

"All right, the lady says to fill out a few papers but they'll take Yori into room 435B. There they're going to run some tests on her and try to find out what's wrong. In the meantime, all we can do is wait." Said Jess as he started filling out the papers.

"…don't you have somewhere to go?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Where would you have in mind?" asked Jess.

"APETW." Replied Kiyoshi.

"I asked my butler to call in sick for the next few days. I'm here for Yori 100 percent. What about you? Don't you have to go to school too and what about your girlfriend?" asked Jess.

"What- how did you know about…" started Kiyoshi.

"She told everyone… Kiyo-chan!" laughed Jess.

"Shut up you bastard." Said Kiyoshi. _"She wasn't supposed to tell…but then again I didn't exactly tell her to not tell anyone…too late now…"_

"Hey, do you know what blood type she is?" asked Jess.

"Why are you asking me?" said Kiyoshi.

"You're her cousin aren't you. Don't you know anything about her?" asked Jess.

"Well…uh….umm… you're her childhood friend, you should know it. You've known her longer than I have. I've only just met her. You don't expect to tell someone you've met for only a few months to tell you everything about themselves do you?" replied Kiyoshi.

"As a matter of fact I do. You are her cousin, her only family. You and your mother should at least know her blood type. What if they need to give her more blood? They need to know Kiyoshi. Your mother must've mentioned something…" said Jess.

"…She's blood type O. I'm positive she is." Replied Kiyoshi after thinking really hard.

"I see… so you do know you family after all." Snickered Jess.

"Why can't you ever shut your trap…I'm not in the mood…"said Kiyoshi.

"Oh? Then what are you in the mood for?" asked Jess curiously.

"None of your fucking business. Fuck off will you?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Language! Language! We're in a hospital for crying out loud." Reminded Jess.

"Right…" said Kiyoshi. "Say, since we're sort of talking right now… let's have some bonding time."

"As I told you before… we are not bonding. This is not a peace treaty between the two of us. I'm only doing this for Yori." Stated Jess firmly.

"I understand but I think that even if this isn't a peace treaty or anything like that, we should try to get to know one another. You know, learning about your rivals?" suggested Kiyoshi.

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt much…fine, let's make it a game. We can't lie and must take equal turns. Promise?" said Jess.

"Fine. It's a promise. I'll enjoy this game." Smiled Kiyoshi.

"Same here Kiyo-chan" laughed Jess.

"Fine, let the game…begin." Said Kiyoshi.

* * *

**AN: That's the end of chappie 10! I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to please review! Thank you so much for reading "Tear's of Led"!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi everyone! Here's chappie 11! I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I own this whole story and created everything and every idea in it. So please no copying. Thank you.

* * *

**

"Why don't you start, Kyo." Smirked Jess.

"Fine. I'm single." Started Kyo.

"Who wouldn't notice." Replied Jess.

"Well, what about you rich boy?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I'm not single anymore." Grinned Jess.

"Lucky you. So you got right back up after Yori dumped you huh." Replied Kiyoshi.

"Whatever. I bet you're still waiting for Yori. Do you really love her that much?" asked Jess.

"…Yes, I love her that much. I love her so much that I'd die for her. Don't you?" Replied Kiyoshi.

"… Yes I did love her that much…Die for her? I used to think that too. But you hardly even know her. You've only been with her for a few months and already you've suddenly decided gee, I think I'll hit on my cousin and make her my girlfriend because she's such a hottie. I bet that in the beginning you only loved her because of her looks. But I do say I can't blame you. She is pretty cute. Still, I've known her since she was a baby. Our families were close and well, that's how I came to love Yori. One day she smiled at me and said Jess! You know what I love most about you? I replied asking what and she told me that what she loved most about me as that I was always there for her. When I found out that I was moving to Japan my heart almost shattered. I raced over to her house and at that moment in her backyard, I kissed her and confessed my love to her. Then the next morning I left her. No matter what her answer was to my confession, I made a promise to myself that I'd see her again. But before I knew it… I… I-I guess I changed from that shy, kind, caring, loving, little boy she used to love into a rich, snobby, smart ass, guy who just wants to do her in. I…I'm ashamed of myself to be this way. It's because I'm this way that when I finally am able to see her again she doesn't' love me anymore. I… I-I don't know what to do… I can't change myself… no, not again." Said Jess.

"…Well rich boy I guess I owe you a long story too huh? Let's see… My father died when I was in 8th grade… and it was because of me. When I was little I had a horrible attitude. The me that people saw wasn't the real me… it was a mask hiding my true nature. Deep down I was arrogant, snobby, and all I wanted was attention. Teachers thought I was a genius because I was so smart. They even let me skip grades. But during 8th grade I decided to stop and show everyone who I really was. I was popular, but the popularity soon disappeared right after the day at school when I punched a guy in the nose for mocking me. You should've seen the teacher's faces, all wide-eyed and couldn't believe it. Heck, even my mom didn't know my fake mask. When she found out my true nature she cried for endless days. Then the day happened. I was walking home from school when one of the guys from my class points a gun at my face shouting and spitting at me. Telling me how I've treated everyone and how I could just change like that. He called me evil and pointed the gun at my neck. I only sighed and stood still, ready for him to shoot when suddenly my father pushed the guy and the bullet shot through my father's chest, through his heart. Ever since that day I realized why my father jumped in front of a bullet for me, it was because he wanted me to change. He wanted to give me a second chance to start over and only after that certain day happened, I've also realized that my true self did this. I didn't want to wear the fake mask ever again… but then I didn't want my true nature to overcome me, so I decided to change. It was hard but ever since Yori arrived I've changed a lot faster. My true nature is disappearing; it's hardly there, and it's all thanks to my father and Yori." Finished Kiyoshi.

"Wow Kiyoshi you sure have a long story there. I guess I'll have to make for half of that…

"Umm excuse me, you two can go in and see Yori now. In fact, the doctor would like to speak with both of you." Said the nurse quietly.

"_Yori!_" Both of them thought as they slowly walked towards her room. Each took a big gulp before stepping into the small room.

"Ah! You must be Kiyoshi and you, Jess…" started the doctor.

"Yes, can you please tell us how Yori is doing? Will she… live?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Mr. Kura… You have no need of worry… but she does have a serious fever. If it can't be helped soon, she… may die." Replied the doctor.

"_How the hell did this happen?_ I-Is there anything you doctors can do right now?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Well there is one operation… but she's not exactly in the best condition… I'd say that she will probably live for only a year or two even with the operation… What grade is she in?" asked the doctor.

"9th sir." Replied Jess.

"I see… from the looks of it… this is all very serious… she may only make it to the end of 10th grade." Replied the doctor solemnly.

"10th grade only…" mumbled Kiyoshi.

"Can't she live longer? Isn't there anything you can do?" asked Jess as he looked at the worried Kiyoshi.

"I'm afraid not… I'm sorry. I also want to inform you… that from now on she might not act exactly how she used to act…" started the doctor.

"What do you mean?" asked Kiyoshi.

"…Once in a while she may have panic attacks, sudden faults in her system and faint, emotional outbreaks, or right when she wakes up she may even forget the past. I trust that you two will be here for her." Replied the doctor. "As her "time" draws closer the attacks are worse…she needs someone to support her, someone who can withstand rejection, denial, and arguments."

"Yes… of course. But…I'll be graduating next year and so… I won't be able to keep an eye on her, and we're already more than half way into the school year…" said Jess quietly as he took a quick glance at Kiyoshi.

"…I-I'll be with her. After all… we're in the same grade and she is my cousin. I… I will stick with her until she…until she dies." Gulped Kiyoshi. Jess's eyes widened and so did the doctor's. The doctor chuckled.

"I sense strong love between you and this young woman. I know that you'll take excellent care of her…I sure hope that she never forgets you and hopefully her attack won't be the "forget the past" symptom. As for you…" said the doctor as he turned towards Jess. "Even though your time of graduation is drawing near… you should always be with her too. For I also sense some strong love and a strong connection between you and that young woman too…"

"…" Kiyoshi looked down.

"I… I…-" started Jess.

"I understand, a young boy as such as yourself probably already has a girl of your own to look after…I'm sorry I said anything." Said the doctor.

"…"

"So, what will it be? Will you take chances and take the operation? Or will you let her die in peace?" asked the doctor.

"…"

"W-w-we will have her go through the operation. What will be the cost?" asked Kiyoshi.

"What ever it is, I'll pay it off. It's the least I can do for Yori before we walk our separate paths…" exclaimed Jess.

"Well, this is a complicated and long operation. Costing at least 15000 yen." Said the doctor.

"That's fine with me" Said Jess as he pulled out his wallet.

"You'll have to wait until after the operation." Said the doctor. "And don't worry, we'll take excellent care of Yori. She'll be fine. The operation will take a day so come back tomorrow afternoon, after school."

"Thank you." Bowed Kiyoshi.

"Yes, thank you so much doctor." Bowed Jess.

"I'm just glad that this young lady here has two special people awaiting her recovery." Smiled the doctor as Jess and Kiyoshi walked out of the room.

**-In the Hospital Lobby-**

"So… thanks, I guess. For paying the fee and saving Yori's life." Mumbled Kiyoshi.

" Oh Kiyo you thank too much. There's no possible way you'd be able to repay me for this so it's on the house. Just think of it as a peace treaty between us. I've given up Yori to you and now we're just friends. Take good care of her, but don't mention that I was the one who saved her life because it was you. You were the one who called and begged me to come. If you hadn't called she might've been dead by now. Just don't mention me at all. I'd rather it be as it is. I don't want her to feel in dept and want to pay me back." Winked Jess. "Well, see-you later Kiyo!"

"Huh? Hey! Wait a minute! Hey-… thanks Jess." Sighed Kiyoshi as he headed home.

**-At Home-**

"Kiyoshi dear! I'm so glad you're home! What happened to Yori-chan? –Hiccup- " asked Aunt Kura.

"Just go back to sleep. You're drunk aren't you? God mom you make me sick, just look at you!" yelled Kiyoshi irritated that his mom was drinking once again.

"Oh Kiyoshi dear… -hiccup- am I… that horrible of a mom?" asked Aunt Kura without thinking.

"_Huh? What's this? Why is she asking me something like that?_ Uh… of course you're not mom? What gave you any idea that you are?" asked Kiyoshi.

"… I am a bad mom… -hiccup- I'm sorry Kiyoshi… I've been a bad parent ever since your father died… I'm so sorry Kiyoshi dear! –Hiccup-" cried Aunt Kura drunk.

"…Mom…" started Kiyoshi.

"Don't deny it Kiyoshi! I-I am the worst mom possible! That's why…" said Aunt Kura as she pulled out a kitchen knife.

"Hey! M-Mom… p-put the knife d-down… how many bottles of sake did you drink? 10? Put-the-knife-down! Put it down damn it!" yelled Kiyoshi as his heart beat wildly. "_Damn it! This is not my day…I need to get that knife away from her…"_

"That's why… you deserve better Kiyoshi dear!" screamed Aunt Kura as she swung the knife but just as it was about to strike her chest Kiyoshi jumped in front of it and fell to the floor. Blood, dark red blood was spilling everywhere.

"Fuck this…argh…" moaned Kiyoshi as he tried to bear the pain of the knife in his arm. _"I'm fortunate that it didn't strike my heart…ugh…Must get mom to get a grip on herself!"_

"K-K-K-K-Kiyoshi dear! W-What did I do? Oh no, no, no! This was not suppose to turn out this way! K-Kiyoshi dear! I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" cried Aunt Kura as she knelt beside Kiyoshi and pulled the knife out. "You weren't suppose to get hurt at all! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Mom… ouch…damn… mom, w-wash the kitchen knife good and put it away, now! After that can you goddamn help me with this large gash? It's burning the hell out of me…" ordered Kiyoshi as he clenched his teeth together.

"Right, I-I'm so sorry Kiyo-

"Just hurry up and promise me you'll never do that again…" mumbled Kiyoshi trying to bear the pain.

"I-I'm sorry…" sniffed Aunt Kura. "B-By the way…H-How was Yori?" asked Aunt Kura as she began wrapping bandages around Kiyoshi's wound.

"She's…not in the best condition. She's having an operation done right now… but even after that the doctor said she may have a few symptoms or side effects. She won't be able to remember the past, she'll have sudden emotional outbreaks, faint, and a whole lot more. But… we're taking a chance. We want her to live!" said Kiyoshi.

"…That's… terrible Kiyoshi… and you want her live? What if… the pain is so unbearable… these attacks that she might get or if she'll ever try to remember the past she won't be able to? Did you ever think… that having her live would be too painful for her? Didn't you ever think that she might suffer because she's living? Is this… only what you want?" exclaimed Aunt Kura.

"…I-I never thought about it that way… but it's too late now. She's already being operated on." Said Kiyoshi quietly. "B-But I vowed that I would take care of Yori, no matter what. I'll watch over her and be in charge of her. I am willing to take the risks and responsibility."

"…What about Tanna?" asked Aunt Kura. Kiyoshi winced.

"_How the hell does everyone already know about us? Aww gee…Tanna!_ Why does everyone know about this?" shouted Kiyoshi. Aunt Kura giggled.

"She told everyone silly! She's such an energetic and kind, sweet girl. But of course never as sweet as Yori." Chuckled Aunt Kura. "I-I feel so happy to have my son date such a lovely young lady!"

"Cut it out mom! …Mom!" shouted Kiyoshi. "Ouch! Be careful with my wound! It's not a play toy! Ouch! Mom!"

* * *

**AN: Well that was chappie 11! I hope that you all enjoyed it and please remember to please review! Thank you so much for reading "Tear's of Led"!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi everyone! Thank you ChronoLegend for always reviewing! You're the best! I hope you all enjoy chappie 12!**

**Disclaimer: I own this whole story and every single character and idea in it so please, no copying. Thank you.**

* * *

" Kiyoshi dear! Wake up! You're late for school!" shouted Aunt Kura.

"Damn!" yelled Kiyoshi as he rushed out of bed and ran into Yori's bedroom. "Hey Yori wake up- … Oh yeah… that's right. S-She's not here…"

"Kiyoshi! Hurry dear!" shouted Aunt Kura.

"I'm going, I'm going already geez!" shouted Kiyoshi as he ran out the door.

**-APETW-**

"Hey Kiyo sweetie!" said a female voice.

"Oh hey Tanna. Did you… did you by any chance tell everyone that we were going out?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Why yes, of course Kiyo-kun!" squealed Tanna. "Why wouldn't I want everyone to know that we're a couple! W-Was it a bad move?"

"Huh? Oh, well…" started Kiyoshi. "… No, it's perfectly… perfectly fine." Hesitated Kiyoshi.

"Yeppie! That's great! Anyhow, how's your cousin doing? Is she okay?" asked Tanna.

"I… well, s-she's not going to be okay… s-she might not last after two years." Said Kiyoshi quietly.

" Oh no! That's terrible! Oh, I'm so sorry Kiyo dear! I know how much you… you cared about her." Said Tanna.

"T-That's why… after her operation today, I-I might not have that much free time to spare. She'll need constant care…" said Kiyoshi.

"… Are you saying that we can't be together?" asked Tanna quietly.

"N-no, nothing like that. I-I really like you Tanna. I… I just need to take care of my cousin. If I don't then she'll die-

Suddenly, Tanna pushed Kiyoshi's face to hers and kissed him on the lips. After a moment or so, she let go.

"… Tanna…" said Kiyoshi softly as he stared into her eyes.

"… How did you feel?" asked Tanna staring into his eyes. Kiyoshi could tell that she was at the peak of crying. "Answer me Kiyo! How did you feel after we kissed?"

"…I… I liked it." said Kiyoshi.

"Liked it? Did you want more?" asked Tanna.

"…"

"Well? Do you? I need to know Kiyo." Said Tanna sternly.

"…Yes. I… I-I want more!" Said Kiyoshi as he kissed Tanna back and they hid in the corner and made out until they heard the school bell ring.

**-Lunchtime outside-**

"Hey, Kiyoshi!" said a familiar voice.

"Huh? Oh… it's you." Said Kiyoshi.

"Don't be so rude! Is this how you treat the guy that paid your hospital fees? So, are you going to go over and check on Yori today?" asked Jess.

"Yeah. Say, I really don't want to ask this but… do you want to come with me? I mean, I'm sure it'd mean a lot to her." Said Kiyoshi. Jess smiled.

"Nah, I… I don't think that she'd want me there. It's best if she and I never talk to each other again." Said Jess quietly.

"What the hell? Why?" asked Kiyoshi.

"… I… Think that this "me" right now and the old "me" is two different kind of Jess's. She…she's not too crazy about the present Jess and I think it's best if I never talk to her again. You saw how she looked when I acted like I do now… she was terrified and shocked. It pained her so much and I just don't want her to feel that type of pain again. I think it's best, that if she ends up losing her past memory, to never remember. We'll be total strangers from now on." Said Jess quietly.

"… Jess." Said Kiyoshi. "Well, I guess it's for the best. So, do you got a new girlfriend already?"

"…I'm not answering that. Anyhow, I think it's time to say goodbye Kiyo. We'll probably never talk again, as far as I'm concerned. Of course, if you ever need a favor, like if another emergency happens with Yori, feel free to call me. I'll most likely never be able to forget about Yori, but I'm going to try and move on. Well, See-you!" smiled Jess as he waved goodbye.

"… See-you…" said Kiyoshi stunned.

**-After School-**

"Yori! I want to see you so badly!" Thought Kiyoshi as he ran to the hospital.

**-Hospital-**

"Hello! I-I'm –huff-huff- here to visit –huff- Yori." Said Kiyoshi as he stopped at the reception desk.

"Oh! You're that very kind young man that belongs to the young lady in room 576 A. Good luck." Smiled the receptionist.

"Thank you." Smiled Kiyoshi as he nervously walked over to room 576 A. "-Gulp- this is it…please be fine Yori! Please!" Kiyoshi opened the heavy wooden door as a bright light shone through the hospital room and there on the soft white bed sheets, sat Yori. She was smiling… smiling! Kiyoshi rushed over and hugged Yori tightly.

"Yori! I'm so relieved! You're okay! You're okay! I was afraid there for a moment but because I thought that something bad would happen to you but here you are, all the same-

"Umm excuse me sir, but… who are you?" asked Yori confused.

"…S-Something bad really did happen to you!" shouted Kiyoshi as he jumped back. "I should've known… the doctor was definitely correct when he said that something would be different about you…and not just something, something big…Y-You've forgotten your past haven't you?"

"… I-I… I-I don't remember anything… All I remember is my name and who I am… otherwise… I don't remember anyone else…" said Yori softly.

"…You don't… even remember your mother?" asked Kiyoshi.

"My… mother? I-I… I 'm sorry but I don't remember that much about her… all I know… is that she's **alive**." When Yori said that Kiyoshi's eyes widened. She even forgot how her mom actually died at the end of last year…

"What about… me?" asked Kiyoshi quietly.

"… I… I'm sorry but I don't know who you are…Who are you again?" asked Yori. Hearing Yori say these things made Kiyoshi's heart burst. He couldn't take it… but then he remembered what the doctor said about having to endure much more pain after she had her operation and how he was willing to take it. After remembering that moment with the doctor Kiyoshi stood tall and brave. He had to endure everything that would break his heart… even if it meant introducing himself to her again.

"-Gulp- I-I'm… I'm Kiyoshi Kura." Gulped Kiyoshi.

"Oh! It's so nice to meet you! Now if I may ask, how do we know each other? I don't believe we've ever met…" said Yori.

"… W-we… we met just last- " Kiyoshi stopped. He remembered what the doctor said. If she remembered anything from right before her operation, she could suffer even more as her day get closer and closer. The day she dies. That's why Kiyoshi can't sway that he's met her before and how he loved her…

"I'm sorry what were you going to say?" asked Yori politely.

"I-I'm your classmate and cousin." Replied Kiyoshi.

"Oh… and why exactly am I in a hospital and further more, why am I in a hospital in Japan?" asked Yori.

"Oh! Because… uh… you're studying over seas at APETW." Said Kiyoshi quickly. Hopefully she remembered APETW…

"Oh! APETW! That's such an awesome school!" smiled Yori. "When will I be able to go home?"

"Today." Smiled Kiyoshi as he stared into her clueless eyes. "Well, actually you'll be staying with your aunt Kura and I."

"Oh… what about mama?" asked Yori.

"Uh… S-She's…She's back in America. Remember, you're studying over seas so it's only natural your mother stays at home." Lied Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi hated lying to Yori… He wanted to just tell her the whole truth, how she was ill and has a mental problem. Also about their close friendship and just everything!

"Oh… you're right. Mama must be worried sick about me. Tell me again, why am I in a hospital?" asked Yori.

"Umm because you hit your head real badly when you tripped down the stairs." Said Kiyoshi.

"Wow! That's so clumsy of me! I guess I have always been known to be clumsy." Chuckled Yori.

"Y-yeah…" thought Kiyoshi.

"-knock knock- well, I hope you two are now acquainted. Kiyoshi, would you please accompany miss Yori back home?" asked the doctor.

"Certainly, let's pack your things." Said Kiyoshi as he grabbed a plastic bag from the closet.

**-At Home-**

"W-We're back." Said Kiyoshi.

"Oh! Kiyoshi dear! –gasp- Yori honey! I missed you so much!" shouted Aunt Kura as she squeezed Yori tightly in her arms.

"Umm you must be Aunt Kura. Thank you so much for letting me stay at your house while I'm here studying abroad." Bowed Yori.

"Oh! Well, no problem at all. Y-You're always welcome here Yori dear. Always welcome." Aunt Kura tried to force a smile.

"I-I'll show you to your room. We already unpacked everything for you." Said Kiyoshi.

"Thank you so much!" said Yori as they walked up the stairs.

"Well, this is your room and if you need anything, my room's just a few doors down." Said Kiyoshi as he scratched his head.

"Thank you. I really want to thank you." Bowed Yori. Suddenly, Kiyoshi lunged forward and held Yori in a tight embrace.

"Yori…I-I… …never mind. Y-y-you might want to take a shower and then go to sleep." Said Kiyoshi as he quietly let go of Yori. Yori looked stunned by Kiyoshi's actions but then shook it off by walking over to a strange painting she had never seen before.

"What's…" started Yori.

"Oh crap! That's the painting I helped her to do to get into APETW! Damn! I got to get that out of here. Umm I think my mom's calling you Yori!" said Kiyoshi as he stepped in front of the painting before she could get a better look at it.

"B-But I don't hear her calling." Said Yori confused.

"Well, I better go to sleep. I-I left this painting here and I'm just going to bring it back into my room." Said Kiyoshi as he picked up the painting that Yori did.

"Oh! You paint? I love to paint! Mama taught me how to be a perfectionist with paint. Maybe we can paint together sometime." Smiled Yori.

"Yeah. That… sounds like a great idea. Night!" said Kiyoshi as he left Yori's room with the painting. "Damn that was close…"

**-Next day at APETW-**

"Welcome back Yori!" smiled Ms. Catnoff.

"Why hello…" started Yori.

"It's Ms. Catnoff. The art manager here." Smiled Ms. Catnoff.

"Oh right! Ms. Catnoff! I totally know you! –turns back and whispers in Kiyoshi's ear- I have no idea who she is!" whispered Yori.

"Gee… Yori sure is a lot happier this way… I remember when I met her, she was like a dark corpse, suffering from a terrible loss…well she did lose her mother and that is a terrible loss…I wonder if she remembers Jess." Thought Kiyoshi.

"-Sigh- You know… when I was a kid I knew this other kid who was my childhood friend. But… I can't seem to remember his name…I just remember that he confessed his love for me. I feel silly that I can't even remember the first person to ever tell me how he feels. Oh well… he must be leading a good life now… probably in one of the top colleges or high schools in America." Said Yori happily.

"You have no idea…" thought Kiyoshi. "Damn… there's Jess… I hope he doesn't say anything." Jess looked at Yori and stopped in mid-step. Kiyoshi hoped that Jess wouldn't say anything… but by the way Jess looked… Kiyoshi couldn't tell just what Jess was thinking… I mean, Jess did say that he'd never talk to Yori again…then again… when has Jess ever kept a promise…or even anything he says?

* * *

**AN: Well that's the end of chapter 12! I hope that you all enjoyed it! Will Jess talk to Yori again? Please remember to please review! Thank you so much for reading "Tear's of Led"!**


End file.
